39 days Survivor Inu Yasha
by koji-belle
Summary: AU:Crossover between Kenshin and Inuyasha, loosely based off the show survivor. Drug lords, investigations, and dry humor; what's not to like? Numerous pairings, mostly SesshKag and AoshiKaoru
1. chapter 1

Kojika & I do **_not_** own Survivor, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or the characters therein.    **BelleDayNight******

Read & Enjoy!

**39 Days - Survivor Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru could not believe he had allowed his younger brother, Inuyasha, to talk him into inviting his friends over to his New York condo for a small Superbowl party. He didn't even like his brother and was estranged from him most of the time. The promise not to ask anything for at least a year was too tempting to ignore though.

He did pity his brother and his friends a little, because since their graduation from college they had jobs that spread them across the country. This had caused a substantial strain on Inuyasha's relationship with his girlfriend.

Sesshoumaru didn't care for football but at least Inuyasha's girlfriend was well educated and capable of an intellectual banter with him. It was the fourth, and final, quarter of the game; so he was confident that the excitement in his apartment would soon die down, and the guests would take their leave.

Inuyasha ran into the kitchen, where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sharing a conversation about the ethics of cloning. He grabbed hold of Kagome's arm to hoist her off the stool she was sitting on to pull her towards the television.

"Survivor is starting," Inuyasha explained while Kagome showed confusion at his hurry. After hearing that Kagome became as equally excited as her boyfriend and was about to rush into the living room.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the enthusiasm of the two. He assumed at least she would be above such petty reality shows.

"But Sesshoumaru, it involves cunning, determination, and ---" Inuyasha began to argue the merits of the show.

"Betrayal," Sesshoumaru interrupted, filling in the last descriptive word. Inuyasha shook his head in denial.

"Yeah, I mean, no. Maybe there is betrayal, but that's not the point," Inuyasha replied, as he and Kagome sat on a plush couch. His once boisterous companions were inhabiting the floor.

The older brother failed to make any move to join them in the television watching. "Just give it a chance and watch it," Kagome pleaded once more before she and Inuyasha went to watch the opening credits.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to humor their requests just this once," Sesshoumaru announced under his breath to the vacated room. He too, joined them in the room, as he perched himself on a recliner.

#################

Kaoru was pacing back and forth in her family dojo. It wasn't doing too well financially. Kendo didn't seem to be as popular at the moment, while Karate was seeing a great influx of participants.

Kenshin, her business partner at the dojo and boyfriend, was watching her pace but decided to investigate the cause of her anxiety.

"Kaoru-dono, is something bothering you?" Kenshin asked while placing a calming hand upon her shoulder. Kaoru smiled helplessly at the handsome red head.

"Why must you insist on adding the _dono_ to my name?" Kaoru asked for the thousandth time in her acquaintance with Kenshin.

Kenshin merely smiled at her warmly. "You know I like to try and get into the Japanese feel of things, Kaoru."

Kaoru lost herself in the focused violet gaze of her companion. After a minute of silence had passed Kenshin cleared his throat to remind the blue-eyed Kendo instructor of his original question.

Embarrassed, Kaoru found a slight blush staining her cheeks. She forced her eyes away from his to focus. "I must be desperate. I'm actually considering one of Misao's crazy ideas as an option to solve our financial difficulties."

"Misao from Miami?" Kenshin pressed, trying to make the connection between the crazy and hyper active girl from Florida that Kaoru had befriended at a summer camp when she was in middle school.

"Yes, Misao from Miami," Kaoru concurred his fears.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, dreading the answer, but masking that apprehension with a tender and encouraging smile; all the while, trying to subjugate the urge to cringe.

"You'll think it is dumb," Kaoru replied, trying to skirt the idea that was sounding more and more ridiculous to her.

"No, Kaoru, I won't think it is dumb, now tell me. I will support you in anything to the best of my ability," Kenshin declared, though sighing inwardly. For some reason he felt as if he was digging his own grave with sweet encouragement.

Kaoru perked up at his words. "Really?"

"Really," Kenshin answered with his voice sincere.

"Good, because with you in the game our chances at winning doubles," Kaoru replied with a bright smile gracing her features.

"Winning a game?" Kenshin asked skeptically. The proverbial grave was dug, and he was beginning to seat himself comfortably. As much as he loved Kaoru, Misao was an energetic force to be reckoned with. His battle was as good as lost, where she was concerned. Kenshin could never say no to Kaoru.

###############

Sesshoumaru was actually intrigued by the television game. The humans participating were complete idiots though. They could not even start a fire, how pathetic. If he were to be on such a show he would easily win and if anyone dared vote him off; they would meet his poison claws up close and personal.

After the show had ended, Miroku and Sango took their leave. He needed to catch his flight back to San Francisco and she needed to ride the train back to Boston. It was remarkable that in spite of Miroku's lecherous ways that the two remained a couple at such a long distance. They both had work the next morning.

Inuyasha and Kagome had both taken that week off to conclude their winter vacation, and would be spending the night at Sesshoumaru's condo.

Inuyasha didn't need to be back in Philadelphia until Wednesday and Kagome lived in Brooklyn so she didn't have far to go to return home. Sesshoumaru had offered them lodging in his home because he actually felt some pity for his brother. It was difficult to keep up long distance relationships. He still didn't understand how his idiotic brother had managed to snag an intelligent creature like Kagome.

"So what do you think?" Kagome disturbed Sesshoumaru's inner musings.

For once, Sesshoumaru's blank face was representative of truth, as he had no idea about what she was asking. "What are you babbling about?"

"Keh, I told you he wasn't paying attention." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"I was asking what you thought about Inuyasha and I trying to be on the next season of Survivor." Kagome repeated the gist of her diatribe to the older brother.

"This season just started though." Sesshoumaru replied, not really caring.

Kagome threw her hands into the air before slouching back deep into the couch. "This season is already over; it's just now being aired on television. It took place months ago. They are accepting videos for the participants of next season. I believe it's going to take place on a remote island in the Pacific."

"That's a shocker." Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

"Actually, it has been at the Amazon, African, and Australia so it is different." Inuyasha countered his haughty brother.

"Fine, I don't care what you think anyway. Inuyasha and I are going to audition." Kagome informed before grabbing the bowl of nachos sitting in Inuyasha's lap, unattended. She began to munch away at them.

Inuyasha finally seemed to notice that the warm bowl was no longer in his lap and noticed the thief eating his food!

Sesshoumaru watched the pair with a raised eyebrow as they fought over the bowl of nachos. Eventually they decided to feed each other and managed to get more cheese on each other's faces than in their mouths. They were having fun though.

If individuals such as those two were entering the contest, perhaps he should enter as well. It would be an easy win after all. If Sesshoumaru was anything, he was a winner.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  by Kojika85**

****

Aoshi gave an overly dramatic sigh as he sat watching the flickering screen. Unconciously his thumb pressed the button on the black rectangular instrument commonly known as a remote. He dared to allow his thoughts to venture to his present demise. He seemed to go from popular bass player in a semi-famous band, to a couch potatoe. Oh how the fates seemed to frown upon him. It was all because of HER! A simple slip of a girl, hardly anything to mull over, and yet, this creature had managed to make his life a living hell.  
  
Misao Makimachi. How he loathed that name. Because of her and her incessant attentions, he had been booted from his band only to watch on the sidelines as they made their climb to stardom. Hardly the most noble of reasons to have comrades shun him.  
  
He sighed once more and ran his hand through his wayward locks. His piercing ice blue eyes gazed upon the screen, as he witnessed a cluster of insane asylum escapees attempt to achieve an archaically simple goal. Surely these people HAD to be insane, if they truly did compete in some of the ludicrous challenges offered them. Then again, some people would do anything for money. This show only succeeded in making that fact painfully obvious. Aoshi gave a glare at the screen once more. Fools.  
  
A shrieking resonating beside him tore him from his musings. Upon looking at the caller i.d. he noted with some distaste, the number of one of his more persistent creditors. No doubt, the hounds from hell were nipping at his heels in the form of financial sharks. Funny how they reminded him of a certain blue haired, blue eyed, blood hound. He spared one last glance at the screen, his previous thought echoing in his mind.....'anything for money.'  
  
Perhaps he, Aoshi Shinomori, found himself in such dire straits, as to seek the financial stability offered by a game show where people remarkably resembling humans, subjugated themselves to such tortures. One question remained. Should he even entertain thoughts of such wanton desperation? A quick look at his caller i.d. beside him with it's numerous unanswered calls answered that question for him. Yes, yes he was.  
  
###############  
  
Kouga sighed in long suffering. The nuisance otherwise known as Ayame, was once more tightly latched onto his forearm. He noticed with mild amusement as his hand became an interesting shade of red, causing his veins to puff out. Said woman droned on about how much she was looking forward to visiting the Pacific. True, he usually wasn't the type whom usually stooped to dubious acts in order to rid himself of the mindless prattle put out so effortlessly by Ayame, but at the moment anything short of sewing her mouth shut appeared welcome.  
  
True he had told the fiery red-head that they were going to the Pacific, but conveniently left out the minor detail that it was not going to include a nice hotel and spa. No, this trip was going to be somewhat different. He had made sure that the two of them would be admitted to compete on the reality series Survivor.  
  
Surely the woman would turn pale at the notion of not having electricity and a telephone in ready supply would cause her enough alarm to fail out right, if not demand to be voted off the first chance she got.  
  
Yes, then he would be left alone to enjoy the peace and quiet that accompanied the great outdoors, as well as the company of someone other than the emotional chatter-box he was forced to accompany. Her father being a major business manufacturer, and his own financial prowess had landed him in this volatile relationship.  
  
She fawned over him, and he recoiled in fear of inadvertently being the cause of her possibly breaking a nail. Heaven forbid one of the perfectly sculpted bundles of dead cells should hope to detach itself. Hell she spent enough of his money on the damn things that they deserved a bank account of their own.  
  
Said nails were now dug deep into his skin. Kouga looked down at his companion to see that she was looking at him with puzzlement and anger.  
  
"What did I do now?" His voice was surprisingly stable. Ayame looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and allow that....that...waitor, to treat me with such disrespect?!?" Now all eyes within the quaint restaurant were upon them.  
  
"Well then let me rephrase that.....what did HE do now?" Kouga suppressed another sigh as she went on about how he dared to attempt to serve her water from the tap rather than the cultured purified and pampered water she had requested.  
  
"I asked for a Dasani, and he gave me this crap!" Said crap was now splashed all over the poor unsuspecting waiter as he was close to wringing her spoiled neck. Had he chosen to do so, Kouga doubted anyone would have truly minded. He would more than likely have received cheers from the other diners.  
  
Kouga shook his head, and silently vowed to one day find a woman whom he would be better equipped to court. After his little triste with this woman in the Pacific, he would be on the prowl again. Certainly not all women were like this. Why can't more be like HER? Kouga found his mind drifting back to a woman he had met while back-packing on the Moores of England.  
  
Time had long since erased her face, but her name and voice echoed through his mind still. Someday I want to be with a woman like that. Outgoing, intelligent, sincere, and most of all; a woman not afraid to get dirt underneath sculpted nails!  
  
################  
  
Inuyasha had just hung up the phone after another costly long-distance talk with his long-time girlfriend. He couldn't believe their luck. Somehow, they had both been selected to appear on the show Survivor.  
  
He tossed the baseball cap off his head and threw it towards the eight empty Dr. Pepper cans lining his bar. He needed to practice his aim, never know if that sort of thing will come in handy for those different challenges.  
  
He couldn't help the sigh of happiness that escaped his lips. If he won the million dollars he could afford to have Kagome move out to live with him in Philadelphia. Of course, he knew she loved New York, but surely she would give up her ridiculous idea of being a 'working woman' and be his wife.  
  
What girl wouldn't want to marry him? He honestly couldn't think of any reason for the two to not get hitched. They had dated for so long now. This game should be the last spark in their lives before being married.  
  
He smiled, his white canines flashing. This game would allow him to be her knight in shining armor in front of millions of viewers. Maybe even in front of billions of viewers! As soon as he won the show he knew exactly what he would do. That's when he'd get down on one knee and propose, on live television.  
  
Inuyasha kicked his dirty shoes onto his coffee table, ignoring the fact that some of the sketches Kagome had made for him during their vacation together were now soiled by the action. His life was perfect and was only about to become more perfect.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang again. "Shit," Inuyasha cursed as he leapt to retrieve the phone from the cradle. It was Miroku. But he didn't hear a word he said as he stared in horror at the ruined sketches in his living room. "Kagome's going to kill me."  
  
"What?" Miroku asked confused from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Nothing, what did you say?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, refusing to see the mud covered sketches. It was times like these that he was glad that Kagome didn't live with him. She'd probably leave him in a heartbeat with as much a neat-freak as she is. She was almost as bad as his stupid older brother.


	3. chapter 3

Kagome had her head lowered in shame. Naturally, Inuyasha would cause a scene at the airport. Honestly, who tries to take a sword as part of their luggage? Did he really believe it would get past security?   
  


Of course he insisted that she would thank him later when his luxury item saved them on the island. Why couldn't he bring a tooth brush as his luxury item, like a normal person?   
  


"Look, I'm taking the sword. I'm even allowing you to keep it below deck. How the heck am I supposed to have access to it if its in the luggage compartment?" Inuyasha continued to argue with the security inspector.   
  


"I am sorry sir, but a sword is a dangerous weapon." The inspector continued to argue. He was a young man in his early twenties.   
  


"Tell me what your name is." Inuyasha demanded growing greatly annoyed with the punk trying to separate him from his beloved Tetsusaiga.   
  


"Officer Hojo, sir."   
  


"Look here boy," Inuyasha began his intimidating speech that Kagome was all too familiar with. A gentle hand was placed upon his arm to deflate his rapidly rising annoyance.   
  


"Inuyasha, perhaps we could talk to Officer Hojo's supervisor." Kagome suggested calmly.   
  


Inuyasha glared at the young man who was smiling thankfully at his girlfriend. "Don't look at her punk." Inuyasha threatened and the man immediately retreated to deal with more sane travelers.   
  


Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm to lead him towards some chairs to wait for their flight. Quickly, she scanned the airport in search of familiar faces.   
  


Inuyasha was slouched in his seat beside her, but suddenly sat up straighter. His golden eyes were narrowed in the direction of an approaching couple. Kagome turned to follow his gaze. A bright smile lit up her face.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


What are the odds? Could he not ever be rid of that woman? Was it her mission in life to purposely make his life miserable? He had to get away. Perhaps she hadn't seen him yet.   
  


Maybe if he could make it to that crowd of people near the baggage check-in she would not see him. It was his only hope at the moment.   
  


What did he do in his past life to receive such bad karma? He just wanted to make some money by playing on Survivor. Money that he needed thanks to her.   
  


Aoshi Shinomori was afraid of nothing. He was however, not wanting to associate with the woman that he had the restraining order against. Shouldn't the producers of the show have researched the contestants to avoid something like this?   
  


For two weeks, he had known that he was selected to participate in that season's Survivor. Also in that two weeks, he had to change his telephone number eight times. He didn't even know his own number! It was all her fault!   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Kouga!" Kagome shouted gleefully as she spotted one of her best friends, whom she hadn't seen for years. She started to rise to her feet, but Inuyasha tugged her back down to her seat.   
  


"That's the loser from your European vacation isn't it?" Inuyasha practically growled at her, jealousy evident in his tone.   
  


"Kagome! Bless my stars! I never hoped to see you again!" Kouga roughly yanked off the hindering hands of Ayame from his shoulders. No one would prevent him from seeing the most wonderful woman he had the pleasure of knowing.   
  


"Let me up Inuyasha." Kagome warned quietly. Reluctantly, Inuyasha released his death grip from Kagome and allowed her to stand. She ran to meet Kouga half-way.   
  


He opened his arms and she ran into them. Kouga lifted his Kagome high into the air and crushed her to him. "I've missed you so much!" He murmured with his lips in her raven tresses.   
  


Finally, Kouga released her to stand in front of him. They were both grinning stupidly at one another. "How long has it been since Europe?" Kagome asked.   
  


Kouga shook his head, blue eyes twinkling. "It's seemed like an eternity since we saw each other."   
  


"That's not nearly long enough wimp," Inuyasha interrupted the happy reunion. Kagome and Kouga both turned their attention to him, offering a pair of angry glares.   
  


"Now look Inuyasha, Kouga is my friend. I would appreciate it if you could at least be civil." Kagome scolded, with her chocolate fires flashing.   
  


Kouga and Inuyasha locked eyes, malice dripping. "Look, dog-turd, Kagome and I have been friends long before the two of you met." Kouga barked.   
  


"Did you just call me a dog-turd?" Inuyasha asked carefully.   
  


Kouga flashed a cocky grin, still ignoring the highly frustrated and jealous red-head who was attaching herself to his bicep. "Are you deaf too?"   
  


Looking for a diversion, any diversion, Kagome quickly scoured the airport. She caught a sight that could prove her salvation. That poor Hojo boy was having to deal with another sword-toting traveler.   
  


"Say, Inuyasha, look over there. There seems to be another fellow trying to convince Hojo to allow him to bring a sword along. Perhaps the two of you can talk to his supervisor and convince him to let you bring your sword." Kagome suggested.   
  


Inuyasha immediately forgot about Kouga. When one had to decide between his precious Tetsusaiga and dealing with Kouga, the sword would prove the victor. Inuyasha began to dash over towards his fellow sword fighter, pulling Kagome along behind him.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Kenshin, maybe you should have left your sword at home." Kaoru tried to placate as the luggage inspector seemed adamant about not allowing the sword on the flight.   
  


"No, Kaoru-dono, I'm telling you that they will allow me to bring the sword. I did buy it in Japan a few years ago. I had to carry it on a plane then. I don't see why I can't do so now, that I don't." Kenshin argued, his violet eyes picking up a few flecks of amber in his growing aggravation.   
  


"Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to tell you the same thing I told the other man. I can not allow you to carry a deadly weapon onto the airplane." Hojo tried to explain.   
  


"Deadly weapon? But his blade is backwards. And look at my blade, it's all rusted. Do you really think either of these could be considered deadly?" Inuyasha interrupted, joining the argument.   
  


Hojo sighed and directed his attention back to the white haired man. "You again? I already told you that you can't bring your sword."   
  


"I wish to speak to your supervisor." Kenshin rejoined the dispute.   
  


"Um, Inuyasha, if you don't mind I think I'll let you handle this on your own." Kagome whispered in his ear while standing on her tip-toes to reach.   
  


Inuyasha turned angry golden eyes to her, that softened upon meeting her innocent chocolate ones. "Fine, but stay away from Kouga."   
  


Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine." She began to walk away, noticing another familiar face in the crowd and making her way towards him. She couldn't prevent a brief look of puzzlement from crossing her features as she wondered what he was doing there.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Kaoru was becoming bored. Kenshin and this Inuyasha character were still demanding to see Hojo's supervisor. It seemed as if the young man was about to relent, finally.   
  


"Very well. Wait here and I'll get my supervisor." Hojo finally agreed. Inuyasha and Kenshin exchanged victorious grins with one another. The fellows-in-arms had won the battle. Would they win the war?   
  


Kaoru tapped Kenshin on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked with his trademark smile returned along with his cheerful attitude.   
  


"I'm going to buy something to drink, okay?" Kaoru told him with a smile, asking permission, even though she knew it was unnecessary.   
  


"Of course, Kaoru-dono, you don't even have to ask." Kenshin's smile reached his violet eyes, that no longer held any traces of amber.   
  


"Do you want anything?" Kaoru asked as she was about to take her leave. Kenshin shook his head. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Good luck with the sword thing."   
  


Kaoru left the two wanna-be samurai in search of a vending machine. All she wanted was a Sprite and she didn't care to wait in line for a fountain drink. However, now that she had gotten a little lost she was starting to regret that decision.   
  


Who would think that it would be so easy to get lost in an airport? She heard the footsteps of someone in boots behind her. At first she thought nothing of it. But, the boots seemed to be following her every move.   
  


Finally! The vending machine appeared before her eyes. She ran the last stretch to her goal and fished out the necessary quarters. She unscrewed the bottle cap of her prized Sprite.   
  


"Yes! This must be my lucky day!" Kaoru exclaimed. She read the inside of the bottle cap and smiled because she had just won a big screen television. Kenshin would be so happy! Well, maybe not. He didn't seem to care much for material possessions.   
  


"Why the facial fall?" A smooth, deep voice disturbed her inner thoughts.   
  


Dreading the worst, Kaoru turned to regard the voice. Oh she must have had some serious bad karma. She did not deserve to have to deal with this man, again.   
  


"Why Kaoru, you don't look pleased to see me. Where is that worthless loser that you soil yourself with by your continuous association with him?" Enishi Yukishiro teased as he pushed his blue designer glasses up his nose to peer at her better from his towering height.   
  


"Enishi, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked carefully, as she tried to side step him, only to be blocked by his heavily muscled arm.   
  


"Is that any way to treat your old flame? Besides, I thought you realized we were both selected to be on Survivor." Enishi answered while dropping his lips close to her ear. Kaoru shuddered at his closeness. Why wasn't Kenshin ever there when she needed him to protect her from creepy men?   
  


Trying to remain calm, Kaoru peered beyond Enishi into the airport lobby, hoping to see a place she could run to and hide. Viola! A tall, bushy plant stood regal not too far away. If she could just distract him, perhaps she could make a run for that relative shelter.   
  


"You're absolutely right. That was so very rude of me. I'm glad that you are well, Enishi. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Kaoru asked in her most sugary sweet voice.   
  


Enishi smiled down at her, thinking he had caused her to cave into his charms already. "Yes, dear what would you have me do?"   
  


Kaoru reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the airport locker she had acquired earlier. The only things she had stored in the locker were a few water bottles that she didn't want to carry around. She could sacrifice a little water to the greater good of freedom.   
  


"Do you think you could get my stuff for me out of my locker? I really need to use the little girl's room. You would do that for me, right?" Kaoru asked, blue eyes bright.   
  


Enishi smirked and moved his hand to clasp her upper arm. He squeezed it slightly. "You can pay me back later, on the island perhaps. I'm sure once you spend more time with a real man you'll forget all about that runt." Enishi turned to leave, grinning to himself after hearing Kaoru's angry snort at his comment.   
  


Oh yeah, it was only a matter of time before she fell for his charms.   
  


Kaoru tried to glare a hole into his retreating form, before realizing that if she didn't leave soon he'd find her all that much quicker. Off to the plant of salvation she ran.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Aoshi had found a little peace. Soon he would need to board the airplane, but for now he was safe from her. His stalker may have been persistent, but she was not very clever.   
  


As long as he stayed behind this plant no one would bother him. Who in their right mind would think to search here?   
  


His cobalt blue eyes were hidden behind their heavy lids. He was growing tired from the stress of dealing with all the turmoil in his life. How he wished he could just be playing his bass guitar and earning a living doing what he loved most. He just wanted to allow himself to get lost in his music.   
  


Curse his good looks that caused him all his troubles!   
  


The sound of rustling leaves soon jarred him from his slumber. His eyes narrowed in an icy glare. However, the intruder seemed to have not noticed him yet.   
  


How could she not notice Aoshi Shinomori? "Excuse me." Aoshi's tenor voice broke into the interloper's thoughts.   
  


"Oh I'm so sorry!" The woman with cerulean eyes greeted him. She kneeled beside him on the floor. "Please, don't make me go out there. I really don't want him to find me."   
  


Aoshi's eyes widened noticeably at her declaration. It would appear he was not the only one in hiding. "Someone is after you?" He asked calmly, although he could feel a swell of anger rising within, for he could sympathize with this woman before him.   
  


Kaoru blushed slightly. "Well, he seems to think that we were once an item, which we never were. I was just nice to him back in high school. I haven't seen him in years and now it would seem that he and I are both on the same reality television show and I'm going to have to deal with him."   
  


Aoshi merely stared at her a moment, trying to process the barrage of words that tumbled out of her mouth. "Perhaps things would be easier for the both of us if you calmed down."   
  


Kaoru took a deep breath then extended her hand out to him. "Kaoru Kamiya."   
  


Aoshi reluctantly extended his hand towards hers. "Aoshi Shinomori."   
  


Kaoru gasped at the familiar name, her hand immediately releasing his as she clasped it over her mouth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry."   
  


Confused cobalt eyes stared at her blankly.   
  


Shaking herself, Kaoru removed her hand and gave him a sympathetic look. "You must be Misao's Aoshi-sama."   
  


"I am nothing of hers. Do you know her?" Aoshi demanded, regretting having allowed this woman to trespass.   
  


"I apologize; she has an unhealthy fixation with you."   
  


"You don't say? I would think after the restraining orders against her that she would have left me alone, but no. She continues to invade my privacy and ruin my life." Aoshi complained, drawing his knees up to his chin and for all the world resembling a little boy pouting.   
  


Kaoru reached over to give him an awkward pat on the shoulder. Cobalt eyes glared at her suspiciously. She smiled nervously. "I won't give away your hiding spot if you let me share it."   
  


Aoshi nodded his head curtly. "Very well."   
  


The silent minutes seemed an eternity. The solemn man did not appear to be bothered by the silence. Kaoru was however. "So are you going to be on Survivor?"   
  


"Yes." Aoshi replied with his eyes closed, relaxing with his back against the wall.   
  


"You want to form some sort of alliance?" Kaoru asked.   
  


A single cobalt eye opened to regard her. "Isn't it a little early to be making pacts? We may not even be in the same tribe."   
  


Kaoru waved her hands in front of her face to dismiss that idea. "No, no, I mean an alliance where I keep Misao away from you if you protect me from Enishi."   
  


The cobalt eye closed. "I suppose that would be acceptable."   
  


Kaoru sighed when he closed his eyes again, ending the conversation so easily. Why did Kenshin have to be so obsessed with his sword? He shouldn't have let her leave by herself earlier.   
  


Who was she kidding? It wasn't Kenshin's fault she was hiding from Enishi behind a big plant with the iceman. Kaoru groaned softly, allowing her head to fall heavily on the wall behind her. Why couldn't things ever be simple?   
  


Aoshi had an eye cracked open imperceptibly to observe the woman sharing his plant hide-away. She was an interesting specimen. How could someone as 'normal' as she be friends with that psycho that stalked him?   
  


He almost cracked a smile, when he realized he was not the only who suffered from the unwanted affections of others. He may not have found an ally in Kaoru Kamiya, but at least he found one he could sympathize with. That is, if he sympathized.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Sesshoumaru was leaning against the window, watching the airplanes launch and land. He noticed his brother and Kagome earlier. It looked like they were chosen for the show as well. He always enjoyed defeating his brother, but he was unsure of how he felt about competing with Kagome.   
  


He was a winner first and foremost; feelings had nothing to do with success. Not that he felt anything for that wench anyway. She was obviously an idiot for putting up with his idiotic brother for so long.   
  


"Hey." A familiar voice called from behind him.   
  


Sesshoumaru turned around to address the subject of his rumination. "I see you are here as well."   
  


"Looks that way. So, um, Inuyasha is busy arguing with security about his sword." Kagome explained.   
  


Sesshoumaru almost smirked, but his face remained an expressionless mask. "He brought his sword?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.   
  


Kagome nodded, embarrassment apparent. "He said I'll appreciate it when we're on the Island."   
  


"Most people bring a tooth brush for their luxury item."   
  


Kagome smiled. "That's exactly what I said!"   
  


Sesshoumaru turned back around to face the coming and goings of the planes. He felt Kagome's presence settle to his side, also gazing out the window. "Have you been to the souvenir shop yet?"   
  


"No, I have not Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied. He made no effort to respond and the silence began to nag at her. "You know, I love to collect water domes."   
  


"I know." Sesshoumaru answered, surprising his companion.   
  


"You know?"   
  


Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Of course. I've known you for several years now. How could I not know that you love snow globes?"   
  


Kagome looked thoughtful. "Funny, you've noticed and yet, even after I remind him countless times, Inuyasha still believes its shot glasses I collect."   
  


Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome once again by giving a soft laugh. He grabbed hold of her arm. "The shot glasses are more for him. He thinks that once you agree to marry him that he will then gain possession of all those glasses he's purchased for you."   
  


Kagome's brows furrowed at that comment. "I sure hope you are kidding."   
  


"This Sesshoumaru does not kid. Come, let us look at those water globes. Perhaps after the trip I will buy you one as a consolation gift." Sesshoumaru pulled her along beside him.   
  


Kagome glared at him after that last remark. "Maybe it will be I who buys you the water globe as a consolation gift."   
  


"Oh please, do you really think you could beat me?" Sesshoumaru asked, truly amazed that she could even think of such a blasphemous thought.   
  


"Remember, its not always the strongest who wins on this show. It's the one who forms the strongest alliances." Kagome retorted knowledgably.   
  


Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her declaration. Perhaps she was correct. She was after all somewhat of an expert regarding the reality show. "I shall keep that in mind." 

The good natured argument ended as the two entered the giftshop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Sango and Miroku walked through the double doors to the airport. The hustle and bustle of passengers coming and going on their summer trips. It was a little over whelming to the pair. They desperately searched out a familiar face, but with no hopes of finding one. Miroku spotted a teller, and decided it best to pick up their tickets, and as he put it, ask for directions. Sango seethed as she mumbled to him about wanting to get something to drink, and made a hasty retreat.  
  
"Stupid lecher," she mumbled to herself, "can't even try to hide his passes. Now I remember why we live so far apart from each other, I can't stand his presence for more than a few hours."  
  
She continued her silent tirade, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the people she passed. It wasn't until she reached the machines that she noticed that she had left her purse with the lech. She inwardly groaned as she pictured herself having to trek all the way back to her amorous boyfriend just for some change. Then again, in her embarrassed state, that mountain dew painted on the machine's front was looking pretty tempting.  
  
Sango was pulled from her self-torture by a smooth commanding voice. She turned and inwardly smirked. Well if it wasn't her old friend Saito.  
  
"It's been a while Saito, I haven't seen you since you graduated from the academy. How have you been?" Sango asked. The elation at seeing an old friend smouldered her apprehension of having to find her boyfriend among a mass of teenage girls with breast implants and long blond hair. Life could be so cruel.  
  
"It's been good, though I don't know if I could say the same for you." His voice never wavered from it's emotionless monotone, "You look a little lost."  
  
"No, I just feel like a complete idiot. I came here to get a soda, but left my purse with Miroku." She sheepishly looked away, "Think you could spare seventy-five cents?"  
  
"Nope. It's your own fault for forgetting your purse in a place like this. If you did indeed leave it with that pervert, then perhaps you would deserve having it stolen. Maybe then you would learn not to be so foolish." Saito turned away from her.  
  
Sango huffed in annoyance, before she turned her back on him as well. To think that they once dated!  
  
"What did you want anyways?" She asked, though not really expecting the answer that she received.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you had grown a brain and left the lech. Obviously you have not, and my time was wasted. You haven't left him, even with the way he acts towards other girls. You still stay with him, and believe him when he tells you he hasn't cheated on you. You truly are dense." He walked away leaving Sango to gawk at his retreating back.  
  
'How dare he?!!!' She was just short of being ballistic with anger. "WELL I WOULD RATHER BE WITH A PERVERTED LECH, THAN A STUCK UP ASS-HOLE LIKE YOU!!!!" He didn't even turn around. Now everything around her was silent as onlookers stared at her seething form.  
  
"WHAT!!" She yelled. Everyone quickly returned to doing what they were before the drama had unfolded. Sango jumped as a pair of arms snaked around her form.  
  
"Miss me?" Sango instantly settled when she recognized the boyish tones of her Miroku.  
  
"Not really." She mumbled; this was going to be a long trip.  
  
"Say Miroku? Where's my purse?"  
  
"Ummm, I thought you had it?"  
  
She instantly cursed; yep this was going to be one hell of a long trip.  
  
################  
  
Saito sat at a nearby window mulling over the events that had transpired recently. Shishio had been rumored to have moved his operations to a remote island in the pacific. His partner in crime Onigumo Naraku would be hosting a reality television show on the island.  
  
Saito's superiors had come to him one week prior and informed him that he would be competing in the game incognito. This was to be his first real big case since joining the CIA, and so far, it was proving to be a pain in the rear.  
  
When he had come across Sango's name registered as an attending competitor, he was hoping to be able to avoid contact with her as much as possible. Alas, fortune would not smile upon him.  
  
He absently pulled out a cigarette and went to light it. A chirping reprimand from a nearby service attendant pulled him from his mussings.  
  
"It's illegal to smoke in public places sir. Go outside if you must do that." Her voice was of an unnatural high pitch and he begrudgingly complied if only to silence her. A migraine was coming along, and it was going to be a monster of one at that.  
  
'Oh how I hate California,' he idly thought.  
  
He walked outside to a congregation of collected smokers as they huddled around a small container that was the acting ashtray. The haze that surrounded them gave a sense of comradery in their universal sufferings. Here among the 'common folk' his thoughts returned to the fiery vixen he once had his eyes set upon.  
  
She was a warrior in spirit. When she had first entered into the academy, she was immediately ridiculed because of her sex. Women were not common it their line of work. She had overcome the segregation and cat calls, and he, Haijime Saito, respected her for it.  
  
She had proved all the sexist 'pigs' there wrong by passing top of her class, and he loved her for it. Now she held a position among her co- workers at the station, and had a significant other with friends and a life in the open; and he envied her for it.  
  
Now that he was with the CIA, there was no one waiting for him at home, no friends to pat you on the back for a job well done, and no life outside the 'office'. He was a secret. Everything about him was by law, a mystery. No one could get close without threat of danger. Who would want that? Why would SHE want that? Why when she had everything going for her. No, he would not pull her into the abyss that was his life. Distance was a necessary torture.  
  
###############  
  
"Mr. Naraku, Mr. Shishio; the guests should be arriving shortly." Kagura informed her employers. They gave a curt nod giving her permission to leave the room; which she did readily.  
  
The two sat at opposite ends of a large oak table, polished to a mirror shine. There was an ash tray in the center filled to the point to overflowing with cigar butts and ashes. The room smelled of spilt brandy- wine and smoke.  
  
"I believe that the CIA are onto us. My informant has told me that they plan to send a spy to your ridiculous show." Replied Shishio.  
  
"It matters not. If there is a spy then, he won't have time to find anything. The show takes place on the opposite side of the island. You have nothing to fear." Naraku did little to hide his amusement. The show, though trivial, worked to a means.  
  
It gave them a reason to inhabit the island on a twenty-four hour basis daily. No one knew of the true reasons for the island. It was so close to Japan. They would smuggle weapons and drugs through Japan, and China, to their intended destination. True Siberia wasn't much on the outside, but inside was a myriad of black markets, drug rings and other such under-the- table businesses. It was a villains Disneyland.  
  
Their supplies were bought at ungodly low prices in Mexico; then smuggled to their final destination in Siberia where they were sold at unruly high prices. Naraku and Shishio were only the middle men, but it was them that profited from the deal the most.  
  
Besides, Mexico couldn't do it themselves without the political repercussions of such an act. Especially if found out. Yes, politics played a pivotal role. If Mexico smuggled the supplies herself, then big bad America would find out and put a stop to it. If the poor country tried to stop though, she would go completely bankrupt due to corrupt officials and poverty.  
  
Naraku smirked to himself. The stage was set. If the CIA wanted to play, then let them. He and Shishio held most of the underworld in the palm of their hands. Whomever it was the Americans sent was in way over his head.  
  
Shishio stared for a moment at the emotions that were displayed across his partner's face. No doubt the imbecile was thinking about how close they were to conquering the world. Little did he know that Shishio shares power with no one. He would be the one in charge, but allowed his 'comrade' to dream. It was his ability to manipulate and plan that had gotten them this far. They had several countries practically eating out of their hands through political blackmail. He would allow Onigumo to have his fantasy for a while longer.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: by BelleDayNight**

It itched. The material was too confining. Clothes in general were uncomfortable. He tugged at his sleeves, unbuttoned the shirt, and pulled off his belt. They would simply have to go. At first the view from his window seat was distracting him enough to ignore the unfamiliarity of being fully dressed.

Kagome was watching the man sitting beside her uneasily. He was rather attractive, with a long dark braid down his back, a strong muscular frame, and dark blue eyes. But right now, she didn't care about how good he looked. All she could focus on now was how it appeared that the handsome man sitting next to her seemed to be stripping before her eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but are you alright?" Kagome inquired nervously, hoping that the young man was not doing what she thought he was doing.

The tennis shoes were next to go. Bankotsu just now noticed the woman sitting next to him. His gaze had been directed to the window. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Don't mind me. I'm simply not used to wearing clothes." Next the button down shirt was pulled off his shoulders and thrown onto the floor. The white wife beater shirt left little to the imagination.

Kagome's mouth dropped open at the stranger's declaration. "What do you mean you aren't used to wearing clothes?"

Bankotsu was trying to decide whether or not to remove his pants. His was confident that his red silk boxers would be rather comfortable, but that woman beside him seemed to be affected a little too much by his lack of clothing. "I normally don't wear this much clothes, at least not for long."

"What do you mean?" Kagome had to ask. She wished that Inuyasha would return from the lavoratory. What was taking him so long?!?

Bankotsu flashed his money making smile and decided to leave his pants on, for now anyway. "I'm a professional dancer for Chip and Dales."

"You're a what?"

Bankotsu leaned upon the armrest between them, bringing his face right up to hers. His breath, smelling like the cinnamon altoids he was chewing fanned across her features. "I bring pleasure to women who enjoy my body." He confirmed.

"What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice broke into the conversation.

After fumbling with her seat belt, Kagome rose from her seat to stand behind Inuyasha, who just returned. "Nothing is going on." Kagome answered burying her face into the firm muscles of her boyfriend's upper back.

"It looks to me like this twerp is stripping in front of you." Inuyasha countered while keeping his golden eyes trained hawk-like upon the man sitting by the window.

Bankotsu leaned back in his seat and stretched his legs as far as the room between the rows permitted. "If I was going to strip I would be wearing a lot less than this."

Kagome was shocked. She could feel Inuyasha growling from her position against his back. Why was he growling like a dog?

"Is something the matter little brother?" Sesshoumaru walked over to the trio who seemed to be having some sort of conflict.

"Can't a guy just get comfortable? Is that a crime?" Bankotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest and released a large yawn, he had worked late into the morning. Granted, he wasn't likely to complain with all the cash he earned.

"It is a crime when you do not treat Kagome with the respect that is due to her." Sesshoumaru challenged with his teeth clinched together. Inuyasha turned to stare at his brother. Since when did he defend Kagome so vehemently?

"I am still fully dressed. You are over reacting." Bankotsu replied; growing irritated with over protective golden eyed, white haired wierdos. Besides if they are going to be on the island with him, they would have to become used to his lack of clothing.

It was going to be very hot on that island and with his body, he would do everything he could to raise the temperature!

"See to it that you stay fully dressed. I don't want you near my girlfriend either." Inuyasha informed the man.

Another presence soon joined the ranks. "I heard a bunch of ruckus, what is going on?" Kouga asked Kagome concerned as he place a hand upon one of hers that was clutching onto Inuyasha's back. "Are you okay?"

"That is none of your concern." Inuyasha addressed him coldly. "I'm taking care of the situation, so leave. You are not welcome."

"I don't know what the big deal is. Surely you have seen someone in less clothing than this before?" Bankotsu continued arguing his point once he saw he was now one against four.

Kouga gave the man a quick scan, his fists clenched subconsciously in annoyance. "You were stripping in front of Kagome?" He asked carefully, teeth grinding.

A stewardess was watching the exchange. She was afraid that none of the standing passengers would heed her call to sit down so she went to the captain to explain the situation. She had a bad feeling that it would soon be out of control.

The intercom crackled and then came to life. "May a have your attention please, this is your captain speaking. I need the passengers in section 2B to return to their seats. If you do not bring your disturbance to an end I will be forced to turn this plane around." Captain Kaede announced.

Bankotsu smirked at those who were trespassing on his right to undress. "You heard the lady return to your seats."

"I think not." Sesshoumaru replied before walking up to the stubborn man and grabbing hold of his long, black braid and dragging him back to where his seat had been. "Get his belongings Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched his brother in confusion and then gathered the articles. He then followed the two to Sesshoumaru's former seat.

"You and I will trade seats. You can wear as little clothing as you want here, I care not." Sesshoumaru then turned around and walked back to section 2B and sat in the recently vacated seat. He motioned for Kagome to sit beside him.

Inuyasha threw Bankotsu his clothing. "See ya."

Bankotsu wasn't too happy about losing his window seat. But aisle seats weren't so bad and had much more leg room. He smiled happily before turning to his left to see who sat beside him. It was a young woman with a long black braid, similar in length to his own.

"Hello." Bankotsu greeted amiably.

"Hi! I hope you are a better talker than that pompous ass that was sitting here earlier. I'm Misao Makimachi! It's great to meet you! You haven't seen Aoshi Shinomori have you? He's really tall with hair that falls into his eyes, beautiful blue eyes, and is just to die for!" The woman was energetic beyond reason.

Bankotsu was now regretting relieving himself of those articles of clothing if he was now to be tortured by this hyperactive psycho wench. He looked back towards section 2B and emitted a wistful sigh of longing for that wonderful window seat he so rudely was forced to vacate.

#############

Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was sleeping peacefully beside her. His head was resting upon her shoulder and the headphones he was wearing had fallen to his neck. She had to admit, the in-flight movie was rather dull. She too would have loved to fall asleep, but nature had a way of keeping one awake.

She shifted her legs again. Maybe if she could hold it a little long he would wake up. She hated disturbing him. He looked so adorable when he slept. You would never guess him to be the master swordsman that he was.

A little turbulence never hurt anyone, right? Wrong! That slight jerkiness of the plane made Kenshin's head fall from the perch on Kaoru's shoulder to land unwelcomed upon her stomach.

She could feel the constraints of her bladder being stretched to its limit. She pushed his head off her lap and ran to the lavoratory. There were only two of them

Of course one of them was out of order!

Desperation caused her to pound on the door of the occupied stall. "Please, I really have to go. Please hurry up." Kaoru pleaded.

The door was slid open and Kaoru felt herself pulled into the crowded area. The bathroom of an airplane was not big enough for two people. Especially when one of those two people was Aoshi Shinomori.

Kaoru looked panic stricken. At least she wasn't pulled into the stall with a total stranger. But she really had to go! Aoshi's hands remained on her shoulders as he towered above her in the cramped quarters.

"Aoshi, I'm not kidding, I'm going to explode!" Kaoru cried quietly, careful not to raise her voice. She didn't want to attract any attention to their situation.

Aoshi's stoic face creased into worry lines. "You can't make me go back out there." He pleaded in a very serious tone.

Kaoru's brows narrowed in confusion. What could possibly scare Aoshi? Her dire situation was forgotten for the moment. "Why don't you want to go back out there?"

His clear blue eyes widened at her ridiculous question. "Because she is _out _there!" He whispered adamantly as he brought his face closer to hers.

Kaoru's eyes screwed closed in thought, her bladder requesting her attention. "Oh, Misao, right."

"We have a deal right? I protect you from Enishi and you protect me from Misao. So you can't make me go out there!" Aoshi implored once more.

Kaoru's eyes softened at his request. He really was scared of the girl whom his court order seemed to have no affect upon. "Okay, but I really have to go."

Aoshi released her shoulders, but didn't have anywhere to rest his hands now, so he leaned his body over hers to rest them against the wall. He nodded his head in the direction of the toilet. "Go ahead, I won't look."

Kaoru stared at him in shock. He expected her to do her business with him in the room? She continued to stare at him.

"What? I thought you had to go?" Aoshi asked, slightly amused by the situation.

"I can't go with you in here. You'll _hear_." Kaoru explained.

Aoshi chucked softly at her answer. "Of course I'll hear, we can't really prevent that now can we? Don't worry about it, its not like I've never had to pee before. I'm pretty sure I know what it sounds like. Now go, I won't look." Aoshi maneuvered his body to allow her access to the toilet. He leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes to prevent from peeking, as promised.

Kaoru was torn. Maybe she should just throw him out of the stall. He didn't really have any business being in here in the first place. It was for people like her. People that actually needed to use the facilities.

She used all her concentration to ignore the presence in the room with her. Aoshi Shinomori was not in the bathroom with her. He was not listening to her pee. He was not less than ten inches away from her as she was in compromising position.

After finishing her business, Kaoru tried to reach the sink that Aoshi was standing in front of. He moved back to allow her access. He watched her as she kept her head bowed low in embarrassment.

He reached a hand to her chin to lift it up. "Don't be embarrassed Kaoru. We'll just forget this ever happened, okay?" Aoshi offered.

Relief flashed over her features and Aoshi smiled inwardly at the reaction.

"Thanks, I'll just be going now." Kaoru tried to step past the large man for the door. He wouldn't budge and was impeding her return to Kenshin. "Aoshi?"

He shook his head. "If you leave now, then they will be suspicious. Someone else might try to use the restroom. Then what will I do?"

Kaoru shook her head at him. "But if someone else needs it, then perhaps you should let them use it."

Panic was evident in his normally calm face. "But that would mean I'd have to go back out there! She's made my life so horrible! Is it too much to ask to enjoy the silence and peace of an airplane lavoratory?"

"But, if someone sees us, then they'll think we're part of the _Mile High_ club." Kaoru explained.

"That would be preferable to having to deal with Misao." Aoshi replied as he readjusted himself to be more comfortable by placing his hands on the wall on either side of Kaoru. He leaned down until he rested his forehead against the crown of her dark hair.

############

One lavender eye cracked upon. The familiar warmth that soothed his sleep was gone. Kenshin sat up in this seat to notice that Kaoru was no longer present. He frowned at her absence.

She probably just went to the restroom. He slipped his headphones back up to his ears, but noticed that a new movie had started. How long had he been asleep? His long arms stretched high above his head as he attempted to wake up fully.

He needed to find Kaoru. He wanted to get some more sleep, because he knew once they were on the island, his body would need it. He wanted to make sure that Kaoru had plenty of rest as well. Plus, he always slept better when he could keep an eye on Kaoru.

Actually he was surprised he didn't notice her leave him earlier. He must have been really exhausted. Guess arguing to get your sword on board one's flight took a lot of energy.

Groggily he began to make his way towards the restrooms. He noticed that of the two: one was out of order, and the other was occupied. He waited patiently for a few minutes. Then he looked down at his watch five minutes later.

Then he frowned when he heard two voices. One was painfully familiar. Amber flecks entered his purple eyes. He knocked politely on the door.

The knock was ignored at first. He knocked a little more forcefully this time as his eyes became more amber. Hushed voices met his ears once more.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kaoru answered.

"Kaoru-dono, you've been gone for quite some time, that you have," Kenshin answered. He smirked when he noticed her gasp slightly at his voice.

"Kenshin, what are you doing out there?" Kaoru asked.

"I woke up and you were gone. Who are you in there with?" Kenshin asked, not wanting to waste time beating around the bush.

"Um…..it's not what you think." Kaoru began.

"Open the door Kaoru." Kenshin told her in a dark voice as he restrained his jealous anger. The door slid open and before Kenshin could register what was happening he found himself crammed into the small room.

"Oro?" He managed to eep out before the door shut behind him.

His body was flush with the front of Kaoru's and his chin rested upon her shoulder as his eyes met the face of the other occupant of the room. The other man was pushed against the wall and Kaoru's back was flushed against his front.

"I can't breathe you guys." Kaoru gasped. The two men tried to shift, but Kenshin discovered that there was no where to shift to. He decided to wrap his arms around Kaoru and pull her even closer against him. His temper cooled remarkably quick at the feel of her body molding against his.

"It's a good thing my bladder is empty now." Kaoru joked to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Explain to me what is going on." Kenshin demanded with his lips pressed against her ear and his eyes locked onto those of the strange man.

"This is Aoshi-sama." Kaoru answered. Understanding came to Kenshin's eyes and Aoshi visibly relaxed after seeing the expression.

Kenshin smiled at the man all anger dissipated. "I guess Misao's stalking you a little too much for your liking?"

"You have no idea." Aoshi answered.

The three stood in silence.

A knock came upon the door. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to return to your seat now. There is a storm and we will be experiencing some turbulence." The friendly stewardess told them.

None of them moved. After two minutes had passed the stewardess seemed to grow annoyed. "Excuse me, but if you do not open this door in the next ten seconds I'm opening it for you."

Ten seconds passed. All breathing stopped in the lavoratory.

Then the door was slid open and three bodies came tumbling out. The stewardess screamed. "Scandalous! I have never heard of a three-some mile-high club happening."

Three sets of eyes widened at the assumption. "But, it's not like that." Kaoru sputtered but with her lying upon Kenshin and Aoshi lying on top of her in a dog pile on the floor she didn't seem too convincing.

"Aoshi-sama! Kaoru, Kenshin, how could you!!!!????" Misao had heard the commotion from her seat. Bankotsu wasn't much of a conversationalist so she decided to ask the stewardess what the next movie would be. Little did she know that she would run into the object of her affection and her old friend.

Misao burst into tears and ran back to her seat.

Aoshi and Kaoru released a great sigh of relief. "Do you guys think you can get off now?" Kenshin groaned from under their combined weight.

**TBC**


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:  by Kojika85

Whoever invented coach seating clearly had her torture in mind. One of the many banes of her existence had stolen her window seat, while another presently sat next to her in another isle seat. Oh how fate enjoyed tormenting her soul. Try as she might, the in flight movie was no help either. 'Gone With the Wind' was never on her 'hot' list.  
  
Miroku, next to her, was presently passed out as he drooled all over her shoulder. She found it morbidly fascinating, how his salivary glands kept up the exhausting job of making him seem like a complete ass. But he was HER ass. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind. No one would come between them. Not some young stewardess and definitely not Saito.  
  
###############  
  
Saito never allowed his eyes to stray from the movie playing before him, but stole quick glances at Sango who sat across the isle from him. She looked to be about as engrossed in the movie as he was. Of course, he never thought of her as the 'romance cinema' type. No, she was more the Bruce Lee in "Enter the Dragon" type. She was more of the action genre persuasion.  
  
He mentally berated himself. No more thoughts of HER! Thoughts of her brought back old memories, and old pains. He had told her then, he was reminding himself now; love was not a luxury afforded to someone in his line of work. Besides, she had made it quite CLEAR earlier at the airport that she was content with the lech. 'Course that was before the little scene that had taken place earlier.  
  
##########Flashback ########  
  
"Would you like some help placing your baggage in the holding bin?" Sango almost groaned out loud when she heard the innocent question directed at her boyfriend. The feeling was reinforced at the lecherous gleam that took over his violet orbs. The stewardess was dressed in the airline's uniform which consisted of a skirt that came a little above her knees, and a white form fitting blouse with a button up front. The top two buttons were undone showing off a little cleavage.  
  
"Why yes beautiful maiden. I would love your assistance." Sango was tempted to smack her amorous boyfriend, but restrained herself. She didn't need to embarrass herself in front of Saito any more than she had done already. She didn't need to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Said man was presently seating himself comfortably across from her. She idly worried that he may be going to compete in the show, but quickly squashed the thought. His stop was more than likely in Hawaii.  
  
The stewardess stood on tip-toe to place the bags into the compartment. In doing so, she allowed her skirt to ride up her thigh giving a seemingly wondrous view of her legs. Her skin tight blouse also rose up to reveal very feminine abs to the wary eye, and her breasts to bunch up giving off more cleavage than was absolutely necessary under the circumstances.  
  
Miroku was beside himself with glee at the 'show', he was even more happy when she remained that way longer than necessary. She gave him a flirtatious wink before she allowed her arms to drop down to her sides and moved away to offer assistance to other passengers.  
  
When she was sure the stewardess was no longer in hearing range and therefore also seeing range, Sango turned to Miroku seething with underlining rage.  
  
"Did you like the view?"  
  
"Yes it was lovely....." Said with a dreamy look in his eyes, until he realized to whom he was talking, "But not as lovely as you my dear Sango!"  
  
"Riiiight," she drawled out, "by the way, wipe your chin. You have dribble." With that, she turned and settled herself into her seat, not revealing the turmoil and hurt she felt on the inside.  
  
Miroku gave a nervous chuckle as he did indeed find that he was drooling.  
  
########End Flashback #########  
  
There was little doubt that Miroku was unfaithful to his girlfriend, and if anything the little scene earlier had only reinforced suspicions, if not demanded to warrant absolute fact. Sango, try as she might, could only wait till their time on the island was complete before breaking it off.  
  
For the time being, she would remain the naive girlfriend, if only for the fact that she didn't want her personal life emblazoned for all to see on national television. She didn't want to have to compete with him giving snide remarks concerning their time together. Hateful words that would burn her to the core and her co-workers would be watching. Sango didn't need the hazing post-show.  
  
'I will play my part Miroku, but you have better damn well not make an ass out of yourself in the meantime.' She thought bitterly, 'Once this is all over, we're through.'  
  
She noticed the movie had finished, and looked down at the oblivious hentai sleeping peacefully. Then she took note that the drool on her shoulder was becoming ever more bothersome. Disgusted she gently lifted his head from her shoulder and went to the bathroom to see if she could maybe dry to the offending wetness from her t-shirt.  
  
Miroku woke to find himself alone. The 'pillow' he had been using was no where to be seen. Deciding to see if she was in the bathroom, he stood and went to follow. He wanted to apologize to her for his earlier actions, and he already had a few different ways of doing so in mind. He was not above being a member of the 'mile high club'.  
  
Saito watched as Sango left for the back of the cabin. He chuckled inside when he saw the rather large wet spot on her shoulder, and deduced that she was on a mission to rid herself of such a nuisance. He frowned when he saw the cause of such a discomfort rise and follow a few minutes after. He didn't want to think of what activities a hentai such as Miroku would want to do with Sango in an airplane bathroom.  
  
Whatever he was up to, THAT wouldn't happen as long as he was around to stop it. Though such trivial matters were not his place, and he had already resolved to remain in the shadows, Sango didn't deserve to be used in such a way. Though if she had fallen so far from grace, perhaps she wasn't whom he thought she was at first.  
  
Saito followed, but when he reached the back, he found something he never in a million years expected.  
  
###################  
  
"Oh missy, I'd like some more peanuts." Sanosuke drawled out to a passing stewardess. He leaned back in his seat, with his long legs stretched out far before him as he kept his dark eyes focused on the stewardess.  
  
"Sure, no prob hun. Just give me a sec." She retreated down the isle adding sway to her hips. Now that Sanosuke thought about it.....did that stewardess have an Adams apple? He decided to check for himself if she did when she came back with his peanuts. He had had the munchies for the entire flight. Three stewardesses had refused to get him anymore after he had sent them each back ten times for more.  
  
'No one seams to understand that I am a grown man and I NEED my nourishment. hmph.....well as much nourishment as one can get from peanuts.'  
  
A few minutes later, Sanosuke was getting upset. His peanuts had not come yet, and he still was curious as to whether the stewardess was really a she or not. One could hardly tell anymore. It's breasts sure as hell looked real enough though. He decided to take matters into his own hands, and stormed into the back.  
  
####################  
  
Sango walked out of the bathroom, and heard moaning coming from behind a curtain. She swiftly pulled it back to reveal Miroku and the stewardess from earlier in a compromising position. She held Miroku pinned against the wall of the small cabin, and they were making out. Neither noticed her, as she stood in shock.  
  
Then from out of nowhere, Saito walked up behind her. He saw what was going on and was almost overcome with disgust. Seeking to comfort, Saito placed his hand on Sango's shoulder, but pulled it back abruptly when she jumped.  
  
The noise of someone gasping, and Sango's movement startled the two would- be lovers as everything seemed to still into silence. No one saying a word.  
  
"So I guess my peanuts will have to wait a few more minutes then eh miss...ter?"  
  
There was a collective gasp, as everyone turned to the stewardess.  
  
"Ehehehe, how did you know I was a guy? You take all the fun out of it ya know. By the way Mister Miroku, the name is Jakotsu."  
  
Saito chuckled audibly at Miroku's pale face. Sango seethed in anger. Saito had seen her vulnerable, and had bore witness to the scene. Not only that, but Miroku hadn't even bothered to get the person whom he was planning a quick rut with's name.  
  
Gathering her shattered pride, she faced her heartbreaking heart throb. She willed back tears that threatened to fall, and composed her face into such a look of indifference; Sesshomaru would have been proud.  
  
"Miroku, it's over between us. I suggest you find someone to trade seats with you, because if I see you again anytime soon; I might just kill you." She then returned to her seat and Saito followed.  
  
"My, my, Miroku, you never told me you were here with someone." Jakotsu chuckled.  
  
Miroku paled even more before he fainted and fell in a heap.  
  
"Well, I guess another one bites the dust eh?" He said as he turned to Sanosuke.  
  
"They just can't stand your exotic luvin, now about those peanuts?"  
  
"Oh sure." Jakotsu turned and handed him about ten packets of salted peanuts. "I guess that should do it for now."  
  
"Thanks." He drawled as he too returned to his seat. He wasn't too sure of what to make of Jakotsu. He wasn't attracted to him, not by a long shot, but if he played his cards right, there would be a 'stewardess' that wouldn't frown on his need for nourishment. Blackmail and a few nice words were the key to an unlimited supply of peanuts. Thinking with one's stomach never hurt anybody.  
  
################  
  
"You know; you keep eating those things and you'll get fat." A quiet voice asked him.  
  
Sanosuke turned and saw a woman sitting next to him with dark brown eyes and long black hair tied back in a loose pony-tail. Her bangs covered most of her forehead with two loose strands framing her face. She wore light lip-gloss, but other than that, no other makeup could be seen. Her eyes freaked him out though. They were almost lifeless in their torpid state.  
  
"I don't care, I'm hungry." Sanosuke reasoned, "by the way, the name's Sanosuke."  
  
"Tomoe."  
  
Well that was one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had. Funny, but he hadn't noticed that there had been someone sitting next to him, and he was already four hours into the flight! He nearly spilled his hard won bag of greasy peanuts when Tomoe spoke unexpectedly.  
  
"Are you going to be competing in the show?" Her voice made a sad attempt at being chipper, to no avail.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Uh huh." Tomoe answered  
  
"What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" Sanosuke was almost beside himself. Finally he was having a conversation with a somewhat 'normal' girl. This one wasn't making out with other womens' guy, and she certainly wasn't one herself!  
  
"I'm an assistant public relations advisor."  
  
"Really? Where'd you go to school?" He asked. 'Gotta keep the conversation going.'  
  
"Baylor, in Waco, Texas."  
  
"Oh, never heard of it."  
  
Suddenly, a woman poked her head up and looked right at Tomoe. She also had dark brown eyes, with her long black hair in a loose pony-tail.  
  
"Did you say Baylor in Waco?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I went there. Which sorority did you join?"  
  
"Alpha Beta Omega..."  
  
"ABO!!! OH MY GOD, I was in the same sorority!!! Hey mister, can I trade seats with you?"  
  
"Um sure I guess." Sanosuke stood. He knew better than to try to get between newly reunited sorority sisters. The seven layers of hell wouldn't be able to hide him properly in their wrath.  
  
Sanosuke searched the woman from earlier and found where her seat was and he nearly laughed. It looked as if the Miroku character from earlier was able to get someone to trade seats with him after all. Apparently the 'sorority sister' had switched with him.  
  
"Hey there missy, long time no see."  
  
Sango turned to the familiar voice and groaned. This was NOT what she needed now.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The missy that was sitting with you asked me to trade seats with her."  
  
"So I guess I scared her off. Serves the bitch right."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sano was a little worried. Had what happened earlier really put her in such a mood?  
  
"Sorry. I just have no love for Kikyou."  
  
"Who's Kikyou....." Then a lightbulb clicked, "wait the chick?"  
  
"Yeah the chick."  
  
"Mind telling me about it?"  
  
"I'm a cop, she's a defense attorney. I put the scumbags in, she gets them back out on the streets again. We're enemies by nature."  
  
"Oh. Hey, sorry about the scene earlier. So that looser was your guy huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I would have ended up breaking it off sooner or later anyways."  
  
"Oh, ok. By the way, the name's Sanosuke, but my friends call me Sano for short."  
  
"Sango."  
  
The two shook hands oblivious to the glares aimed to the back of their heads  
  
Miroku was not in a good mood, plus he ended out being stuck sitting next to Saito. Sango had told them both in no uncertain terms that she was not in the mood to have to put up with any of their crap, which happened to include having to look at them. Now some stranger that had happened to show up during the airline drama, was homing in on their turf.  
  
If the 'Sano' guy got any more friendly with Sango, heads would roll, and it would most likely be his.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7: by BelleDayNight**

It was nice to see the two brothers cooperating; however, this was a bit much for Kagome. Currently, she was situated into sitting between them. Sesshoumaru now sat on her right, next to the window, while Inuyasha sat on her left in the aisle seat.  
  
The stewardess had just announced that they would be landing in half an hour, so there would be no more movies to occupy the passengers. Sesshoumaru stared idly out his window. Inuyasha was complaining to no one in particular as he shuffled through Kagome's c.d. case; trying to find something for his Discman.  
  
"Say Kagome, don't you have anything good?" Inuyasha gave his girlfriend a hard stare after finding nothing satisfactory within her music collection.  
  
Angrily snatching the discs from him, Kagome returned the glare. "If you don't want to listen to my music then find something else to occupy yourself."  
  
Crossing his arms in aggravation, "Fine." He turned his attention to the aisle looking for that threesome that had caused the commotion hours before. He had recognized the red haired man as the fellow sword carrier from the airport. He spotted the red head and presumably his girl friend sleeping peacefully against one another.  
  
Inuyasha cast Kagome a sideways glance. If only he didn't act like such an a$$ all the time, they could probably be enjoying a nap such as them.  
  
"Kagome," a confident, powerful voice spoke from near the window. "Would you like to tell me more about this show we are getting involved with?" Sesshoumaru inquired, having lost interest with the passing clouds and ever expanding ocean; with it's myriad of blue hues.  
  
Inuyasha bit his bottom lip in annoyance. Of course his brother had to engage his woman in conversation, right as he was about to ask if he could lean against her shoulder. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Sesshoumaru had read his intentions and purposely gained Kagome's attention.  
  
"Sure Sesshoumaru, when we get there we'll only be allowed to bring the clothes we carry on our backs and our one luxury item. Most people choose a toothbrush or a razor." Kagome blushed at this but decided to continue. "Then we take a boat and swim to the island where we are divided up into two tribes."  
  
Sesshoumaru held up a hand to silence her explanation, an amused smirk upon his face. Inuyasha watched him suspiciously, but didn't interrupt. "So you didn't bring a razor?"  
  
Looking at her lap, Kagome began to ring her hands nervously. "Um, no, I actually started using a lotion that won't allow hair to grow for six weeks."  
  
If possible, Sesshoumaru's amused smirk morphed into a grin. "Really? And exactly where all did you apply this lotion?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew the size of saucers. Was he trying to insinuate something? However, she was spared from answering as Inuyasha jumped to the defense.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business brother, but I'm sure she used it so that she could wear her swimsuit on television four weeks from now without worrying about being embarrassed." Inuyasha replied, deciding to take the opportunity to clutch one of Kagome's hands that was tightly gripping her other hand. He held her hand and entwined his fingers with hers and stuck out his tongue at his brother.  
  
"I am appalled at your childish antics, Inuyasha. And I was simply curious about the game show. I can not help it if certain comments elicit other curious questions." Sesshoumaru replied coolly, feeling oddly bitter that Inuyasha was able to so easily hold Kagome's hand; but it wasn't that he cared really.  
  
Sensing all the tension Kagome smiled uneasily at the brothers on either side of her while gently using her free hand to rest on Sesshoumaru's tense arm. However, that only resulted in Inuyasha tightening his grip on her hand. "Calm down guys. So Sesshoumaru what luxury item did you bring?" Kagome turned to her boyfriend's older brother.  
  
Smirking evilly, Sesshoumaru contemplated saying he brought a toothbrush or a box of condoms. Deciding the latter would result in a much more entertaining outburst from his brother the choice was made. "I decided upon a box of condoms. Tropical islands tend to make me horny."  
  
The slack jawed responses from the two almost caused the cold, calculating New York millionaire to laugh, almost. Slowly the hand that Kagome has so easily laid upon his arm slid off into her lap. Inuyasha cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
  
Regaining her dignity after hearing such an unexpected reply Kagome decided to ease the obvious tension. "I guess that means I'll have to share my toothbrush with both of you then. I wouldn't want to talk with two stinky breathed brothers."  
  
Shaking his head at the woman's response Sesshoumaru turned his attention back at the window. Suddenly he was regretting the fact that he had indeed brought the toothbrush instead of the condoms. Perhaps the little island experience could have been a little more enjoyable after all.  
  
Inuyasha didn't take the two comments so well. Possessively, he secured his arm around Kagome's shoulder and drew her close to him. "I don't want to share your toothbrush with him," he whined in her ear.  
  
Giggling at his childish remark Kagome turned to whisper back, "But I don't want to talk to stinky breath people."  
  
Over hearing the banter between the two, Sesshoumaru decided to interrupt again. "Kagome, I don't suppose that means you're brining toothpaste as well, does it?"  
  
"Of course it does, for something like a toothbrush you can bring paste as well." Kagome answered matter of factly. She had scoured the rulebook quite diligently but finding no affirmation for her assumption she had called the show's host Onigumo Naraku. He assured her that she could bring both.  
  
Flicking his tongue against his front teeth Sesshoumaru looked at her with mock concern. "Maybe I should have brought the ribbed kind, for her pleasure. Variety is always favored in such situations. Don't you agree Kagome my dear?"  
  
Whether or not she knew he was teasing was beyond him, but the rising red in her cheeks seemed to indicate she took all his bull to heart. A final look at Inuyasha, who's eyes were narrowed in rage confirmed Sesshoumaru's suspicions. Feeling satisfied; he returned his attention to the window.  
  
##############  
  
Enishi glared at the woman standing beside him. The plane had just landed and he still couldn't find Kaoru. However, the woman who had sat beside him for the duration of the flight wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
She was determined to discovery every single bodily ailment he might possibly possess. Various aromatic potions were shoved under his nose that could possibly have helped him feel better; that is, if he were sick. As it was, he suffered no ailment other than the bane before him. The woman was attractive, but her persistence made his level of annoyance grow. She was like some sort of fox and he was her prey.  
  
"I don't suppose you are on the show as well." Enishi finally asked, hoping to hear a negative response.  
  
"Actually I am! However, I wouldn't do it unless my luxury item involved being allowed to bring my medical tools. Now, let's talk about stress. There must be some reason that all your hair is white at such a young age!" The woman with long dark hair, and white alabaster skin declared.  
  
The small blue glasses slipped further down his nose as he stared down at the impossible woman. "Megumi, I appreciate your concern, but I must attend to other business now. If you will excuse me." Enishi walked calmly away from the fox-like woman in search of Kaoru. Alas, he spotted her at a distance. She was currently storming away from two men that both had long silvery hair.  
  
However, there was no mistaking that frame and that luscious hair. He could recognize that confident and seductive walk anywhere.  
  
Following at a safe distance, Enishi watched as she continuing towards the dock. Their ship had yet to arrive as they were awaiting the second plane of contestants to arrive before their final departure towards the island.  
  
Moving closer towards the woman, Enishi was surprised. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she was a tiny bit shorter than he last remembered. Perhaps she was wearing heals or something earlier.  
  
She was so lost in thought she had yet to acknowledge him. That was odd, normally she easily recognized his approaching aura. Must have been hoping he'd reach her. He smirked arrogantly at the idea as he reached out his hand to grasp her upper arm.  
  
She whirled around to face him and that's when he realized it was not Kaoru before him, but some other beautiful young lady. Sputtering at the sight, "I apologize miss, I thought you were someone else." Enishi looked at the woman in wonder.  
  
Kagome glanced down at her arm that was still in the strange man's grasp. "Don't worry about it, my name is Kagome."  
  
Following her gaze to her arm Enishi quickly released it from his hand and smiled charmingly at her. "My name is Enishi. Are you participating on the Survivor show?"  
  
"Yes, as are my boyfriend and his brother who are standing at the other end of the dock looking at us," Kagome answered, trying to appear calm in the presence of the mysterious man.  
  
Enishi glanced towards the direction the woman had indicated and noticed two men who were watching him with different yet identical expressions. While one held a look of contempt visibly apparent the other held a stoic expression of indifference but both had golden eyes that blazed with disdain.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Another voice gained the attention of the four. Kouga could be seen running towards them with a red haired female following close behind.  
  
"Go away you wimpy wolf," Inuyasha snarled at the newly arrived individual.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, could I talk to you for a moment, it is important." Kouga ignored all the others in the area, his attention focused solely upon Kagome. She smiled apologetically at Enishi and walked past Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru while placing a calming hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"Certainly Kouga, let's go for a walk. I believe we still have plenty of time before the other plane arrives." Kagome pointedly ignored the red haired woman giving her death glares.  
  
After she left for her walk with Kouga, Inuyasha approached the foreign interloper, and Sesshoumaru walked away looking indifferent to the situation. "I don't know who you are, but stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha informed the man while flexing his hands threateningly.  
  
"It's a small island, I don't think that will be possible." Enishi replied before brushing past the golden eyed man who was left to fume at his retreating figure.  
  
############  
  
Kenshin leaned back against Kaoru. Her fingers absently running through his long fiery mane. He loved the feel of her fingers against his scalp. It was so soothing and relaxing. Basically, he loved everything about her.  
  
"Still can't find it?" Kaoru asked as she continued her ministrations.  
  
Shaking his head, Aoshi continued his search through his personal belongings. "I don't know where it could be."  
  
"Perhaps you left it at home." Kenshin suggested, not bothering to open his lavender eyes. Kaoru's touch was too soothing for him to do such a thing.  
  
"No, it was my luxury item. I would not have left it behind so carelessly." Aoshi replied in clip tones, his cobalt blue eyes lit with an unfamiliar fire. "I wouldn't doubt it if SHE took it."  
  
Kenshin sighed at the assumption. He had always thought Misao was a little silly but never had he thought she could be insane! After the incident in the lavoratory he and Kaoru had become better acquainted with Aoshi. How can one become closer acquainted, than being crammed into such a small space? One had to be hard pressed not to!  
  
After the stewardess had forced them from the impromptu sanctuary, Kenshin had convinced the elderly man sitting beside him to exchange seats with Aoshi. A perverted grin lit the old geezer's face, as he couldn't possibly be thinking of anything other than the three individuals' scene outside the lavoratory. They then sat with Kaoru sitting in between the two men. Aoshi seemed more at ease in her presence than in Kenshin's.  
  
Aoshi had told the couple more horror stories involving Misao. He grabbed hold of Kaoru's hand for support during a particularly difficult retelling of a traumatic event. The setting had taken place during his last performance with his band. Kenshin felt a little jealous at the act but it seemed innocent enough. Besides, seeing a man as strong as Aoshi Shinomori so disturbed was, well, disturbing. Apparently, Misao was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"You can't know that she took it." Kaoru quietly chided the man.  
  
Aoshi merely glared at her as if demanding her to tell him where the missing tea was located.  
  
"I don't know where your tea is Aoshi. I'm sure, if you are patient just a little longer, it will turn up. Kenshin and I will help you look for it." Kaoru continued.  
  
"I can not calm down with out my tea," Aoshi hissed losing his temper. He needed his tea to calm his nerves. Without it he became a poster boy for anxiety. He needed his tea to be cool, calm, collected, and calculating. He wouldn't last long without it.  
  
"Why do we not go into the store while we await the second leg of our journey? We can acquire you more tea." Kenshin helpfully suggested.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Aoshi sat down on the ground cross-legged in his meditative stance. "Very well."  
  
Kaoru leaned close to Kenshin's ear. "Thanks, Kenshin you really are a hero."  
  
#############  
  
Watching from the shadows of a nearby alleyway, Misao grinned victoriously at the trio near the docked ship. It was entertaining seeing her Aoshi frantically search for his tea leaves. She knew how he couldn't function well without his daily herbal brew.  
  
Surely, he would finally succumb to her attentions now that he had lost his pillar of peace! So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice her company until a tap on her shoulder pulled her from her musings.  
  
"Excuse me, are you okay? You look a little odd." Kind eyes greeted Misao.  
  
Narrowing her green eyes, Misao glared at the pretty woman and the man standing beside her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man, or wolf youkai rather. His tail was precious!  
  
Kouga began to back away when he noticed the woman's attention was no longer on the tealeaves in her hand, but focused upon his sensitive tail. "Kagome, I think we should head back now."  
  
"Wait! Let me touch it!" Misao began to run towards the wolf demon, but he was faster and after throwing Kagome over his shoulder, left the vicinity of the crazed, green-eyed woman in a tornado of speed.  
  
"Well that was rude," she pouted as she dusted herself off, and pulled leaves and twigs out of her hair, "I didn't even get his name."


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8: by Kojika85**

Miroku stood on the stairs looking over the small crowd that had gathered. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find Sango. He had hoped that she would have cooled down enough, so he could explain his actions earlier. It wasn't his fault that Jakotsu character decided that he wanted some fun. HE had pulled him into the small condiment cabinet and started molesting him; not like he went there for the attention purposely. He had been looking for Sango!  
  
He had to find her. Admittedly, he had some explaining to do. He inwardly cringed. He would be extremely lucky to get out of this fiasco without being sent to the hospital. Her temper was something to be feared, and fear it he did. What she deemed inappropriate contact in public earned him a hard slap in the face; imagine if she was REALLY peeved!  
  
'Stupid hot woman looking cross dresser. Isn't it against the law to work while dressed up as the opposite sex!??' Miroku continued to grumble to himself as he searched the other passengers for his beloved Sango. He couldn't get the taste of man spit out of his mouth. He had tried mouthwash, mints, candy, and other tasteful treats. Nothing seamed to work. Granted he was enjoying the attention being given to him freely. Once he found out Jakotsu's hidden 'secret' though, everything he had thoroughly enjoyed became like poison.  
  
Miroku turned and spied someone who wouldn't hesitate to help him find his love. He called out to her; unaware of the precarious situation she had found herself.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Said woman jumped, somewhat flustered that she would be caught having to bandage and splint a man's sprained tail. Who would have thought that that Misao character could conjure such a death-like grip on a youkai's most sensitive area!? It didn't help with the position she had to find herself to perform the small operation.  
  
Kouga was on his stomach, lying on the ground. His face was contorted with discomfort, but his soulful blue eyes portrayed his enjoyment of the situation. Kagome, on the other hand, found herself straddling his lower back; while facing his rear. Her legs were in an awkward position on either side of his body. Long slender fingers were caressing his tail, which now sported a makeshift splint.  
  
It was obvious she was used to giving such treatment, especially with her dating one of the most obtuse men Miroku had the pleasure, or displeasure, of knowing. With his short-tempered personality, and inability to weigh the consequences of future actions, it was a wonder Kagome didn't have a PHD in spontaneous field surgery.  
  
Miroku tried to keep from laughing at the scene before him. One of his best friends was found stroking a youkai's bandaged tail! He randomly thought that perhaps it WAS a good idea to bring his condoms as his luxury item, since they weren't even on the island yet; but innocent Kagome was already succumbing to the allure of the scenery.  
  
"What happened to him?" He said while gesturing to the wolf.  
  
"Some crazy woman attached herself to Kouga's tail." Kagome answered while removing herself from his person and standing up.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought we had lost her! That Misao is scary for a woman." Kouga agreed while he too picked himself off the ground, mindful of his still throbbing tail.  
  
Kagome stood in her spot, eye twitching, as she listened to the two men with their drabble on about women and their disconcerted whims. They were traveling back to the docks where the boat was to pick them up. Silently, she wished that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or even the weird Enishi guy would be there so she could rid herself of the offending males she was currently with. Miroku had apparently pissed Sango off again, but the details were nonexistent with him.  
  
############  
  
Sango poked her head out from behind the bush that had sheltered her from searching eyes. She sighed in relief when she saw Miroku turn and beginning to search in another direction. She turned and looked at her companion. He looked as white as a ghost. His gaze held unwavering towards a tall lean woman with long black tresses. It was obvious he knew, and was afraid, of the woman that held him ruptured.  
  
"You know her?" Sango ventured to ask Sanosuke.  
  
"Her name's Takani, Megumi. We dated in high school, but I haven't seen the lass since.....nor do I want to." His eyes never faulted in their stricken observation of said woman. He had witnessed her attempted treatment of Enishi. He didn't rightly care for the guy, especially since he was hitting on one of his childhood friend's girlfriend.  
  
Sano hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of Kenshin since they were kids, but they had at least kept in contact through the mail after they had crossed paths once while at a fighting tournament. Kenshin had been competing in swordsmanship; Sano, hand-to-hand combat. In fact, that was where Kenshin had met Kaoru if memory served correctly. But to be back on topic; Megumi had switched patients.  
  
She was currently aiding the island doctor with the rebandaging of a wolf- youkai's tail. In actuality, she was the one rewrapping while the doctor was talking to a young lady, and seemed to be congratulating her on her care of the creature until then. She was blushing from the obvious compliment implied, while the wolf looked ready to tear both, the doctor and Megumi's heads off.  
  
Sango allowed her gaze to wander to the pair that were reckoning with the apparently abysmal woman. To her surprise, it was Kagome and a youkai she couldn't quite place. Her cheer quickly turned to dread though, when she noticed that Miroku was with them. His gaze was franticly searching the crowd of passers by. Could he have been looking for her? Definitely not.  
  
#############  
  
'Gods this woman was hell on his tail! Why did she have to mess with it when it was obvious that Kagome had done a fine enough job as it was?' Kouga continued to rant in his mind as the woman introduced as Megumi continued to molest his cursed appendage with as much gusto as it had taken to sprain it in the first place. His previous bandages and splint, a stick and a piece of cloth Kagome had ripped from her blouse were haphazardly thrown in a heap beside him. New bandages were being roughly wrapped around his furry tail. Too tightly he would have added were he able to speak through the pain. Funny, that didn't hurt when Kagome had done it.  
  
"How in the world did you manage an injury like this?" Megumi's all business voice cut through his musings like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Some rabid twit had it in a death hold!......YELP!!!" Kouga cried when she gave it an unnecessary hard tug at his 'rabid twit' comment.  
  
"You shouldn't speak so rudely of people. It is impolite."  
  
"IMPOLITE!!!! SHE BROKE MY FUCKING TAIL!!!!!!"  
  
People that happened to be passing stopped and stared at the fuming patient. Kagome buried her head in her hands with embarrassment, previous conversation forgotten. Megumi looked like she was about to cry from the outburst. All was quiet in the immediate vicinity.  
  
"Was she at least cute?" Miroku did the only thing he could to break the silence. Little did he know that the item of his quest was listening. If he though getting in Sango's good graces was going to be hard; it was impossible now.  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed at her friend. 'Did he just say what I thought he said? Did they break up or something? That's it! When I find Sango, we are having a LONG talk.'  
  
"What?" Miroku couldn't stand the look of surprise on Kagome's face. It didn't go with her intelligent disposition.  
  
"Miroku, what exactly happened on the plane? Did you and Sango break up?"  
  
Questions, questions, so many questions. Miroku could see them swimming in her eyes. 'Just like Sango's.' She had questions in her eyes too. Those questions were left unanswered, replaced by the look of betrayal. Before he had met her, Miroku had seen that same look on many women, as they found him with another. Of all the women he had been with though, none were his Sango.  
  
He had never cheated on her, and had never wished to. Now to see that same look of hurt and betrayal in her beautiful brown orbs, sucked the life out of him. He then recalled as they filled with insurmountable anger.  
  
She had hid her pain behind a mask of anger. It was just like when she had hid her love for him behind anger at his passes. She wore a mask, as did all. His mask was innocence, Sango and Inuyasha's were anger, Kagome's was cheer, and Sesshomaru's was indifference. Seeing as how Kagome was still awaiting his answer, Miroku gave a slight nod.  
  
"Yes, Sango and I had a fight on the plane. She forced me to trade seats with someone afterwards, and I haven't been able to talk to her since." His countenance oozed of his morose feelings.  
  
Kagome's feelings automatically went out for her friend. She knew how much they had both sacrificed in order to be together, and hoped that they would be able to work through this. As much as she wished to help; it wasn't her place to interfere.  
  
"Have you tried asking Inuyasha or Sesshomaru if they've seen her? It IS a small island after all."  
  
Miroku nearly slapped himself in the head. He had been worrying over Sango since he had gotten off the plane, but not ONCE did he think to ask the other male members of their little clique. He chuckled lowly in his throat at Kagome's rational. Giving his long time friend a final wave, he turned on his heel in search of the brothers.  
  
###################  
  
'Oooooo, that ookami would pay,' Ayame silently seethed. When he said Island in the Pacific, she had pictured buff, tan men rubbing suntan lotion on her back while she sipped on a colorful drink with a little umbrella in it. She pictured restaurants, and hotel suites with room service. Not to be gallivanting around the trails of some back-woods island jungle, and such! Who the hell did he think she was?!? Some Calamity Jane? If so, she had news for him.  
  
There was no way in hell she was going to stoop to such a low status. He would just have to put his foolish whims aside. 'Besides,' she thought sourly to herself, 'It's not like there was anything on this pathetic excuse for an island worth staying for!' There wasn't even a spa!!!  
  
During Ayame's inner rant, she passed by two women who looked strikingly similar. They called out to her, but she continued on her path. They were no doubt beneath her anyways. In her anger and arrogance, she didn't see the puddle until it was too late. Ayame, daughter to one of the most powerful business men in America, and self proclaimed princess, found herself sitting in a mud puddle on a remote island in the pacific....oh how life was grand.  
  
####################  
  
Kikyo and Tomoe couldn't hold back the laughter. They had tried to warn the redhead of the massive puddle, but she hadn't heard them. They both turned when they heard chuckling coming from directly behind them. In unison the two women turned and stared in shock. The cute, hot, and devilishly handsome host, Naraku, with his assistant Kagura. Both were there sharing in their mirth.  
  
Kikyo felt weak in the knees. She didn't know whether to faint, or squeal like a schoolgirl. She settled for drooling. Besides, this WAS Naraku she was facing. Not to mention, he was looking at HER. Quite strangely, but looking at her none-the-less. Regaining her composure, Kikyo offered her hand in greeting only to be intercepted by an equally enthusiastic Tomoe.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Naraku! My name's Tomoe, and this is my friend Kikyo. We look forward to being on your show!"  
  
Naraku took Tomoe's hand, but kept eye contact with the one named Kikyo. When she went to shake his hand as well, Naraku held it and placed a light kiss. Kikyo did faint this time; right into the waiting arms of Naraku. He turned to the red faced Tomoe.  
  
"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine." He motioned to the boat that was awaiting the contestants. She followed.  
  
Kagura stayed close to her employer. She was quite miffed at how she was ignored during the introductions, but then again, this was Naraku. He never introduced her to people; she had to do it herself. Then again, she didn't want an introduction to someone like Kikyo. Didn't the girl know how to compose herself? She had drooled all over Naraku, then fainted in his arms. The whole scene in a nutshell was disturbing and disgusting.  
  
She didn't want to delude herself into thinking that the crime-lord had taken a serious liking to the wench. To Kagura, it was obvious that whatever interest Naraku had taken to Kikyo, it was for her profession. A skilled criminal defense attorney would be a godsend to someone like Naraku. 'Too bad,' thought Kagura, 'it would have been nice to be rid of the man.' She hated him. She hated her required service to him. She hated everything about him.


	9. chapter 9

Naraku eyed the contestants closely as he paced along the deck of the boat that was ferrying his guests to the tropical island they would spend the next 39 days on; or however long before they were voted off. His crimson eyes fell upon Kikyo; he smirked at the longing look he could see reflected in her eyes.   
   
   
 

He then allowed his eyes to roam over the rest of the cast. A few new participants had arrived during the brief wait on the mainland. There still remained one missing participate, a man by the name of Hiko. However, if he did not want Shishio to become impatient with him he needed to head for the island as soon as possible.   
    
    
 

"You were all selected to participate in this season of Survivor. You will be filmed during the duration of your stay on the tropical island you will be living on. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want your family to see." Naraku let his gaze linger upon Kagome, checking out her womanly attributes with a seductive leer. "Of course, if you want ratings to go up I encourage all sorts of activity."   
   
   
 

Inuyasha noticed where the gaze of the host landed upon and a snarl emerged from his lips. Naraku quickly averted his gaze away from Kagome and let them rest upon Sango as he watched in amusement as she blatantly ignored the man with shoulder length brown hair and hoop earrings that was desperately trying to gain her attention.   
   
 

The host looked over his shoulder as the island came into view from afar. He squinted his red eyes to gage the distance before turning back to the contestants. "In approximately three minutes you will jump from this ship and swim to the island."   
   
    
 

"What about our luxury item?" Inuyasha demanded, not happy with the prospect of swimming with his sword at his side.   
   
   
 

"I will land shortly afterwards upon the island and deliver your luxury item. As you swim to shore you will pass several crates floating in the water. I encourage you all to haul at least one crate with you to shore. The items inside may aid you as you make your shelter and cook your meals." Naraku explained. He looked down at his watch; time was ticking by slowly.   
   
   
 

Kenshin cleared his throat and wrapped his left arm around Kaoru's shoulder. He pulled her closer to him in a brief hug, effectively inching her closer to him and farther away from Aoshi who happened to be sitting on the other side of the bench the trio shared. "Sessha wonders when we will find out which tribe we are in."   
   
   
 

Naraku lifted his gaze from his wristwatch to look at the red haired sword fighter. He noticed the lavender eyes of the contestant were flecked with golden specs. Perhaps it would be best to not reveal the tribes until they reached the island. The red haired man would not appreciate being separated from his honey. He especially wouldn't appreciate her being in the same group as the man he was trying to inch her away from.   
   
   
 

"Once we have reached the island I will inform you of your tribal heritage." Naraku answered. "Now stand along the edge of the deck. When I count to three you will dive into the water and swim for shore. Remember to collect a crate if you want to have a chance at surviving."   
   
   
 

Sesshoumaru peered down at the churning ocean water. He looked at his long, white, fluffy tail. Water would make his fur look pitiful. He glared at Naraku for a moment before mapping out the path he would take to the island. He could pick up a crate as he used his ki to create a red cloud to fly upon. It had been a long time since he had utilized his magic. Naraku was obviously a demon, so surely there wouldn't be a problem.   
   
   
 

"One, two, three!" Naraku counted off; everyone jumped off the ship into the blue waves below. Everyone except Sesshoumaru, who calmly floated above the waves and Kagome, who found herself being caught in midair before reaching the water. She looked back at the one who caught her and smiled at Sesshoumaru.   
   
   
 

She shook her head at him, "I think we may get disqualified for this," she informed him. Sesshoumaru ignored her and swooped the two of them towards two crates that floated near to one another. He dived down and slung Kagome over his shoulder to free up his hands. He then pulled up both crates and shortly landed upon the island with his packages.   
   
   
 

Kouga was swimming faster than he thought possible. That crazy woman, Misao was after his tail again. He looked back over his shoulder briefly and almost sunk below the ocean surface because he stopped swimming momentarily in relief. It would seem that she was chasing after some tall human male with ebon hair and pale blue eyes.   
   
   
 

"Kouga! You owe me! You better haul up my crate to the island," Ayame shouted at him as she struggled to swim next to the wolf demon who had tricked her into making a fool of herself on this horrible island retreat.   
   
   
 

Kouga groaned; he lost one psycho only to find the original. He valiantly made every effort to ignore the nagging that followed him from the red haired woman. His gaze happened to notice a red cloud of ki flying quickly past him. His eyes narrowed as he recognized his dear Kagome in the arms of that cocky, arrogant, white haired prick. He was about to shout, but someone else beat him in articulation.   
   
   
 

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshoumaru flew past with _his_ Kagome in tow. Inuyasha had intended on offering Kagome a ride upon his back to swim to shore. But, he decided against it knowing that Kagome would be too stubborn to accept such a suggestion.   
   
   
 

Sesshoumaru ignored the protests of his brother as he landed upon the shore and carefully set Kagome upon the sand. They both turned to watch their companions swim to shore, sopping wet while the two of them remained bone-dry.   
   
   
 

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru as they swam side by side, each pulling a crate beside them. He had slowed his pace a bit to swim in even pace with his long-time girlfriend. She grinned back at him. At that moment he knew that their decision to participate in this crazy scheme to win money for the dojo would end up being a very positive experience. He looked straight ahead once again, and noticed Aoshi Shinomori swimming quickly past him with Misao chasing after him.   
   
   
 

"Looks like our friend has some incentive to reach the island as if Hell's hounds were nipping at his heels." Kaoru commented, noticing Aoshi swimming so fast that he would shame an Olympian. She expected to hear Kenshin join her in a good laugh at the vision, but he remained oddly silent.   
   
   
 

"Kenshin? Is everything okay?" Kaoru asked, a bit out of breath. She was growing weary of swimming. It was not an activity she performed often. Sitting in a hot tub, she was an expert at, but swimming in shark infested waters, she was not so familiar_. Shark infested waters?_   
   
 

"Kenshin." Kaoru spoke in a quiet voice, noting a pair of dorsal fins a little too close for comfort. Kenshin allowed his unhappy thoughts about a certain Aoshi to evade his thoughts as he moved his vision to where Kaoru was looking.   
   
   
 

"Swim Kaoru, don't look that way. Just forget about them," he coaxed, keeping his voice calm. Knowing Kaoru she would freak out and he would have to swim them both to shore. He glanced all around and the only shark he could see was the one that had captured Kaoru's attention.   
   
   
 

"Kenshin! There's a freaking shark over near you and Kaoru!" Sanosuke shouted as he moved to swim as fast as possible towards the island. Upon hearing his words, Kikyo and Tomoe began to scream, causing Kaoru to panic.   
   
   
 

Kaoru started to hyperventilate as the shark came faster and faster. Then a second dorsal fin appeared in her line of sight. "Kenshin, they are coming closer to us." She whimpered quietly. Kenshin had moved her to the inside of their path, putting his body between her and the approaching sharks.   
   
 

"It's going to be okay, baby. We're almost there and if they keep coming I will protect you with me life." Kenshin vowed; his lavender eyes turning completely golden.   
   
   
 

"What the hell? Who is that?" Sanosuke shouted as he finally reached the sandy floor of the ocean before the island. He waited for Kaoru and Kenshin to come closer to help them. Someone appeared to be holding onto the shark. Was it a shark wrangler?   
   
   
 

Hiko stood tall upon the shark that he had passed by earlier while swimming towards the ship. He was only a little late, was it really so difficult to wait for him before leaving port? This pair of sharks, a male and female, happened to be swimming by him so he recruited them into giving him a lift. He noticed a familiar face in the crowd in the sea. His old apprentice, Kenshin Himura was swimming next to a beautiful young lady.   
   
   
 

Sanosuke waved his hand towards Sango who was watching the scene with no less interest than everyone else did. A man was riding on a pair of sharks? She shook her head, trying to ignore the odd scene and ran towards Sanosuke and helped him relieve his friends of their cargo as they hurriedly made their way to shore.   
   
   
 

Kenshin and Koaru stood hunched over, trying to catch their breath. "Never let me swim that far away from everyone else." Kaoru gasped, turning her head towards Kenshin. He nodded mutely, not willing to let her know that the reason they swam so far away from the crowd was because he veered her as far away from Aoshi as possible. Speaking of the man, who should bother them now?   
   
   
 

"Kaoru, are you all right?" Aoshi asked in his calm, soft voice as he laid a cool hand upon Kaoru's bare shoulder. Her button up shirt had slipped off her shoulder with the weight of the water from her swim, revealing an electric blue bikini top. Kaoru nodded and tried to smile a wavering smile.   
   
   
 

Kenshin reached across Kaoru, knocking off Aoshi's hand in the process to pull back up her shirtsleeve. He redirected his attention to the man who couldn't be anyone other than his old master. "Master Hiko." Kenshin muttered as the man slipped beneath the water and then stood upon the sandy beach with the shark raised above his head.   
   
   
 

The taller, massively muscled man with long raven colored hair tossed the shark back into the water. His strength was unreal. Enishi snorted at the show of brute strength. "That's not as impressive as you would like to think," the white haired man declared as he pushed his blue glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.  
   
    
 

Inuyasha turned his back to the scenes behind him. He could care less what those humans did; he just wanted Kagome to be separated from his brother. He did not trust Sesshoumaru's behavior. The older brother arched an amused brow at his younger sibling's obvious show of jealousy as he snatched Kagome away and sat upon one of the wooden crates and pulled Kagome along with him, setting her upon his lap.   
   
   
 

"Kagome, don't run off with Sesshoumaru again. Remember its you and me in this game. We're going to win and use the money to get married." Inuyasha whispered as he ran his fingers through her dry silky hair. Kagome shifted uncomfortably upon his lab. He was wet and now her shorts were no longer dry.   
   
   
 

Naraku walked towards the couple and roughly pulled Kagome out of the young man's lap. He then turned to face the entire cast for the game. He noted that Hiko had managed to find his own means of transportation. "Congratulations on making it to the island. After seeing some of the ways you reached this island I feel it is important to clarify a few rules." He turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. "There will be no flying on this island." He couldn't have them catching sight of the other side of the island and the dealings that were happening there.   
   
   
 

"Second off, it is time to divide into tribes. I want all the women to stand over there." Naraku pointed towards a row of coconut trees. "The men will stand there," he pointed close to the shoreline and the men moved to that area.   
   
   
 

Naraku looked up and down each rank of contestants. He raised hand to motion for his assistant, Kagura to approach him. She held out both hands, each full of bandanas. One hand held red bandanas and the other held black. Naraku took the set of red from her hands. "In honor of staying on a Pacific Island with a Hispanic history the tribal names are also Spanish.  If I call your name, come to me and collect your tribal marking, you will become a member of the tribe Amore."   
   
 

After a few moments, nine names had been called. "The remaining ten, your marking will be black you are of the tribe Morte." Naraku answered. He looked at the faces of all the individuals, smirking at the angry glances he was receiving. "I suggest that you start on building your shelters. Amore will remain on this side of the island. Follow me Morte. And there is to be no interaction between the tribes."   
   
   
 

Kagome watched as all her friends filed away from her, following Naraku. She looked down at the blood red bandana that she held fisted in her grip. She felt so alone at the moment. A friendly hand landed upon the small of her back and she allowed herself to be guided towards an alcove of trees. Long silvery, white hair brushed against her bare arms as she had wrapped her tee shirt around her waist. Long silvery, hair that was finer in texture than what she was used to.   
   
   
 

"We have moved all the crates closer to where we have decided to establish camp. We're going to open the crates and discover what supplies are at our disposal." Sesshoumaru told her as he led her to stand beside the only other human woman that seemed decent in their Amore tribe.   
   
   
 

Kagome smiled briefly at Kaoru, noticing that the other woman mirrored her predicament. "I don't think Kenshin was very happy with his arrangement." Kaoru confided, as her eyes drifted to land upon the well-muscled chest of Aoshi Shinomori as he removed his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. She felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine at the image. She then noticed all the various scars that were littered upon the flesh of his chest.   
   
   
 

"Aoshi?" Kaoru whispered as she ran to him, without thinking. She reached up her hand to innocently run across the scared flesh. He stilled in his movements upon hearing her whisper his name and was now frozen as her tender hand caressed his scared torso. Aoshi frowned down upon her and placed his hand over hers to stop her movements. "I have had a violent past."   
   
   
 

Kaoru swallowed thickly as she finally processed that she was tenderly caressing the chest of one that was _not_ her Kenshin! She tried to retract her hand, but it was firmly within the strong grasp of Aoshi Shinomori. He released her hand and watched as it fell to her side and as she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Forgive me, I sometimes get carried away," she admitted sheepishly.  
   
   
 

Aoshi offered a small lift of the corner of his lips. "Worry not, Kaoru, it only means that you care."   
   
 

Kagome scanned the rest of her tribe. It consisted of herself, Sesshoumaru, Kaoru, Aoshi, Saito, Miroku, Enishi, Ayame, Bankotsu, and Megumi.   
   
   
 

Kagome pulled upon Sesshoumaru's sleeve. He was still wearing his long sleeved shirt. Everyone else was stripping down to his or her swimsuits and yet he remained fully clothed. She frowned slightly at herself as her mind wondered if his body could compare to that of Aoshi standing not far away. She gestured towards Bankotsu once gaining the dog-demon's attention.   
   
   
 

Sesshoumaru felt her eyes upon him, imagining his anatomy. Then he focused on the gesture she made towards the man from the plane. Golden eyes narrowed at the exotic dancer. At least he had the decency to keep his shorts on. Sesshoumaru feared what the sight of a naked man wandering about camp would do to _his _Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha had told him tales of the winner from the first Survivor who walked around butt naked all the time in camp.   
   
   
 

Sesshoumaru faced Kagome again and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "He will not be walking around letting all his glory hang out, this Sesshoumaru promises you that." Sesshoumaru stood to his full height and then decided to test and see Kagome's reaction to his bare chest. He shrugged out of his white sleeved button up; reveling in the small gasp of surprise that came from Kagome's lips. "Shall we see what's in this crate?" He asked as he flexed his claws and swiped at the bindings fastening the wooden crate.   
   
   
 

"Wait!" Kagome told him before he could remove the covering of the crate after unsealing its ties. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes locked upon her eyes in a silent question. "We need to establish our alliance as soon as possible." Kagome explained, she was not about to lose this game because of a little lust on her part.   
   
   
 

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows thoughtfully as he allowed his tail to move towards the area of Kagome's lower back. He used his furry appendage to pet her absently as he scanned their options. Satisfied with his decision, he began to open the crate. "We will ally with the woman you spoke with earlier and the man she is with."   
   
 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupid brother, stupid crate, stupid humans, and stupid stupid island!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself rather loudly. Not that he cared who heard him. He was still miffed about his placement. Not only were he and Kagome split into two separate groups, but they weren't allowed to converse with each other.  
  
To make matters worse, she was with his brother, that Enishi weirdo, and the stripper!!! He was sure that Sesshomaru would protect her from them, but who would protect her from Sesshomaru?!? In any case it was his job to protect her, not his brother's, and he was not happy about it one bit!  
  
"Don't worry about Kagome, Inuyasha. She will be fine." Inuyasha turned from his task at trying to pry open the crate, to see Sango sitting on her's with items strewn about. From the looks of it, her's was full of rubber bands.  
  
"I wasn't worried about her! I just don't like the fact that she is stuck with such loosers!" In his anger, he hastily demolished what was once his crate, and instantly paled. What god would he have to kill for messing with him like this? Tossed around his form were hundreds of doggie-whistles. How the hell would these help their team!  
  
"Oi dog-breath! Hide me!!!" Kouga ran to Inuyasha seeking refuge from the ever-persistent rabid woman known only as Misao. He was cradling his still splinted tail as he ran. The damn thing would eventually fall off if it sustained more of Misao's incessant 'petting'. He had been contemplating the use of the banana leaves that were in his crate, when he heard someone approach. When it turned out to be Misao, he ran for dear life.  
  
"Like hell wolf-boy, get the hell away from me!!" Kouga brushed Inuyasha aside and dove into the large pile of whistles, just as Misao charged into the clearing.  
  
"Have you guys seen a wolf demon come thro.......HOW KAWAII!!!!!!" In an instant she had latched herself onto Inuyasha's ears. He tried everything in his power to dislodge her vise-like grip to no avail.  
  
"What the hell!!! Let me go wench!!! HELP!!!!!" Inuyasha tried to stand and make a run for it, but was pulled down and fell hard on his back. She still wouldn't let go! The damn woman had glazed eyes as Inuyasha suffered from her pulling. If this kept up, she would rip them off his skull!  
  
Sango clutched her sides to contain her laughter. She had never seen her friend look so desperate! He was always acting so macho, and now here he was cowering from a woman like a whipped puppy. Unable to contain it any longer, Sango fell off her crate and rolled on a mixture of grass, rubber bands, and dog-whistles; laughing her head off.  
  
Inuyasha just glared at Sango as she rolled around on the ground. He didn't see what the hell was so funny. Only Kagome had ever dared to touch his ears, and even then he was asleep when she had done it. As soon as she let go, he was going to introduce this infuriating woman to his best friend...Tetsusaiga!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"So you're telling me that she thought you were having a threesome in the bathroom! Heh I didn't know you were that type! How did you fit that many people in there? Lucky you're so small eh?" Sanosuke winked at Kenshin suggestively. It wasn't often that he was given the chance to pick fun of his long time friend.  
  
"Yes, it is good that this one's stature isn't too great, that it is." Kenshin choosing to act like he didn't get the hidden meaning in Sano's message, and decided to play naiive.  
  
"How did your ride go Sano?"  
  
"Well this Sango chick found her boyfriend making out with a stewardess who turned out to be a man. I ended out sitting with her after she beat him out of his seat. She's actually pretty nice, once you get her into a better mood."  
  
"How's my old apprentice doing this fine morning? I hear Kaoru was placed in another tribe. How are you taking it?" Hiko walked into the clearing with Kikyo clinging to his left arm and Tomoe on his right.  
  
"This one is fine master. Yes, Kaoru's placement was a bit of a surprise, though I trust in her ability to handle herself. Master, may I ask who your friends are?" The two women were fawning over his master like he was a god.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that! My name's Tomoe and this is Kikyo. So you were Hiko's apprentice? That is so cool!" Tomoe dislodged herself from Hiko, and resumed her hold on Kenshin, who tried in vain to make her release him. He wasn't used to this type of treatment from a woman.  
  
Sanosuke grumbled to himself. Why did all the missies go for the pretty boys? Was there something wrong with his breath, did he stink or something? He checked, nope, still fresh. He continued to sulk to himself until he noticed that Kenshin had yet to open his crate.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, you ever gonna open your box?"  
  
Thankful for the distraction, he turned to his crate and pried it open with a large stick he found nearby. He heard scuttling coming from within, and lifted the lid fully. When he peered inside, he drew back immediately.  
  
"Eeeeeeeek!!!" Sanosuke screamed as he jumped into Kenshin's arms which wasn't very wise considering how much taller he was. They landed in a heap with Sanosuke on top.  
  
"Kenshin! I never knew you were like that! What will your woman ever think!" Hiko chuckled to himself. The entangled pair quickly drew apart sputtering excuses.  
  
"Woah, food." A man that none of the team knew creened. He had a long braid and fiery red eyes. He stooped down, and picked up one of the tarantulas before it could escape. It began to sizzle and smoke in his hand. Much to the disgust of the group, he took a large bite.  
  
"Tastes just like chicken, you guys wanna bite?" Sanosuke turned his head and threw up in the crate, while Hiko and Kenshin just shook their heads.  
  
"Just means more for me then. By the way, I'm Hiten." He stooped to pick up the crate of tarantulas, and scrunched up his face. "Alright, which one of you freaks puked in my lunch!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Damnit Naraku, your guest could have seen this compound, what the hell were you thinking!" Shishio was beside himself. This was going to be one of the biggest trades of their smuggling career and his partner almost blew it because one of his guests decided they didn't want to get wet.  
  
"I told you already Shishio, it's taken care of. The guests have been warned not to do it again on threat of exile. The buffoons suspect nothing, and I've already made it to where they can't sneak off without our knowing about it. I have spies all over the place, not to mention booby traps. If something's coming we'll know it. Drink your tea, and leave the rest to me." Naraku was tired of the self-righteous mummy. He would have done away with him, if not for a large portion of the men's loyalty to him.  
  
"You better make damn sure it doesn't happen again. Just to be on the safe side, I'm appointing my man, Soujiro, to your film crew. He's inconspicuous and loyal." He took a small sip of his manzanilla tea, that he had Naraku pick up when they were last in Mexico.  
  
"You don't trust my judgement in this? You forget where the money came from for us to start this little operation. It was MY ties to the Mexican federalies, that got us our deals."  
  
"And YOU forget that it was MY men that transported the goods up until now." He glared over his cup at Naraku. His blood would have been boiling over if not for the relaxing qualities in his drink.  
  
"What are you saying?" Naraku narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the mummified bandage factory.  
  
"I am saying Naraku, that if that agent that you've forgotten about, comes within two miles of this compound, I'm pulling out, and taking my men with me. You'll handle the deal on your own, though where you'll get the man power to transport the goods is beyond me." Shishio knew he had his 'partner' in a corner. There would be at least sixty tons of explosive compound coming in, and that type of tonnage took careful transport, and an army of men.  
  
"I have guests to tend to. Just remember one thing Shishio; you pull out, and not even your legions of followers will be able to stop me from killing you." Without waiting for a reply, Naraku turned on his heel and left the compound office.  
  
Naraku called to Kanna when he cleared the office wing. The pale white woman bowed respectfully to her boss, and awaited orders. Naraku sneered to himself; Shishio wasn't the only one that had spies.  
  
"Kanna, I want you to keep a close eye on my partner. If he even looks like he's leaving, I want you to inform me right away."  
  
"Yes, master. Do you wish for me to detain him as well?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, inform the others of my orders as well. I don't want that living bandaid to be able to piss without me knowing, got that?"  
  
"Yes, master. It will be done as you have commanded."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Sango's eye found itself twitching in irritation. The weird woman's antics were humorous when they had first began, but after about ten minutes of it...let's just say enough is enough. No one could be that enthralled with someone's ears!  
  
"Excuse me...hello...hey you!" The last title caught Misao's attention, "I don't think his girlfriend would like you hanging all over her man's ears like that. I think it would be best if you went on your way. We've already told you that Kouga's not here."  
  
Inuyasha found his respect for Sango climbing up a few notches. Once the hold on his ears was released, he made an attempt to gently rub feeling back into them. He flinched slightly despite himself. They were obviously bruised beneath the light coat of fur that covered them. Nothing was more bothersome than bruised ears...well...other than having a charlie horse in his sensitive ear muscles. That was just plain painful.  
  
"Sorry about that...it's just that when I see something like his ears or a tail, I just can't help myself." Misao tried to plead her case to no avail.  
  
"Yeah well, that's a good way to get your ass killed you know. You can't just go around grabbing youkai appendages!" Inuyasha retorted, but then had an idea, "You know, my older brother has a tail. It's big and fluffy." It was obvious that he held the woman captivated by the picture.  
  
"Really! Is it fluffier than Kouga's?" It took all of Inuyasha's control to keep from laughing. If all went to plan, he would kill two birds with one stone... rid himself of the ear molester, and embarrass his brother. Not to mention, Kagome wouldn't want to have anything to do with him when he killed her.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't see him? He was the guy flying to the island."  
  
"Ooooh, you mean that hottie is your brother?!? Who was that woman that he was carrying?"  
  
The twitch in Inuyasha's eye after that question did not go unnoticed by Sango. She decided to answer for him, since he looked too peeved to do so himself.  
  
"THAT, was Inuyasha's girlfriend. Her name's Kagome."  
  
"Wasn't she placed in the other team?" The glare Misao received from the inu-hanyou was answer enough to her question. Mouthing an 'oh' she gave a slight nod. She then remembered why she had come to the clearing in the first place.  
  
"Well, I have to find the wolf man. If you see him, could you come and tell me?" Misao waited until she received double assents before she left. Once she was gone, Kouga leapt from his hiding place within the whistles.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you... I am in your debt Inuyasha. Whatever you need just name it!" Kouga was all but bowing at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha pondered what torture he could inflict onto the wolf. It was then that he remembered the whistles. Kouga seemed to realize at the same time, when he followed Inuyasha's gaze to the offending pile, that had been somewhat scattered.  
  
"Well wolf breath... you can start by helping me bury these damn things." The odd pair proceeded in doing the necessary task. Little did they know that Sango had procured one of the whistles without their notice.  
  
'You never know...?'  
  
**TBC**

_A/N: Kojika is alive! Didn't she do a great job on this chapter? I know I laughed a lot as an editor. I'll have ch 11 up shortly, it'll have lots of Sess/Kag, Aoshi/Kaoru. My favs! Belle_


	11. Chapter 11

**39 Days- Survivor Inuyasha Chapter 11**  
  
The atmosphere with the red Amore tribe was a bit less hostile than that of the black Morte tribe. Was it because the testosterone levels were carefully guarded behind masks of icy quality? Or was it because there were too many peacekeepers struggling to keep the mood light?  
  
Kagome was inching closer to Sesshoumaru on the wooden crate. The mostly nude male exotic dancer was worrying her. Sesshoumaru was a bit annoyed with his brother's woman clinging to him. He allowed his golden eyes to fall back on the young man and decided to adjust his tail to block Kagome's vision.  
  
Leaning down to her ear he whispered, "I'm going to remove my tail, but when you see that man in his full glory realize that what he shows hardly represents the male species." Sesshoumaru removed his tail and watched somewhat amused as Kagome automatically looked at the forbidden sight.  
  
"Oh my God," Kagome cried before burying her face against Sesshoumaru again. "Why did you let me look?"  
  
Megumi walked by, tossing a smooth stone she found on the beach into the air and catching it daftly in her hand. She cast a bored look towards the naked man who was pulling back his long beautiful hair into a high ponytail. "Although Bankotsu has beautiful hair and nice muscle definition he is nothing special in other areas."  
  
She shrugged as she glanced back at Sesshoumaru, a seductive look to her eyes. "I'm sure that if we wanted to see an impressive specimen of the male species that Sesshoumaru would serve quite well."  
  
Sesshoumaru found himself growling at the lowly human before a smirk threatened to lift up the corners of his lips at seeing how much greater a tomato impression Kagome did under the suggestion. He wrapped his tail back around her when she began to rise away from the crate and pulled her back. He breathed into her ear, "I wouldn't mind giving you a private showing, for the sake of science of course."  
  
Kagome promptly tore herself free from him and ran over to the relative safety of Kaoru and Aoshi. The two looked up from their open crates at Kagome with amused expressions having over heard half the conversation and making accurate guesses about the other half.  
  
"Something troubles you?" Aoshi replied as he carefully lifted a cloth from his crate and handed it to Kaoru, who folded it neatly before setting it upon the top of a large fallen log.  
  
"No, um....what are you guys doing?" Kagome inquired, as they pulled out a large number of blankets from the crate.  
  
"We're taking stock of our inventory," Aoshi replied coolly.  
  
"Yeah, Aoshi's crate was full of blankets, which will help us be more comfortable. It can get pretty cold when the weather is rainy." Kaoru explained as she continued to fold more of the blankets and set them aside.  
  
"Oh, what's in your crate?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tools. There are a pair of hammers, lots of nails, rope, saws, and tarp. Aoshi says it's the mother load of items we could possibly want for building our shelter." Kaoru explained. She looked up from her blanket. "What is in your crate?"  
  
Kagome looked sheepishly back towards Sesshoumaru. "I don't actually know yet. Do you know if anyone else has opened theirs yet? I sort of interrupted Sesshoumaru when he was about to open ours when we talked with you guys earlier."  
  
"No, but I hope someone happened to get a crate full of cigarettes and lighters. Poor Saito is not looking like a very happy camper," Kaoru commented as she finished folding the last blanket and handed them back to Aoshi who placed them now neat and organized back into the crate.  
  
Kagome watched the two in confusion. What was the point of taking them out just to put them back in? Aoshi seemed to catch her bewildered expression. "Apparently, Kaoru and I have another thing in common with another."  
  
"What's that?" Kagome ventured.  
  
Aoshi placed his arm around Kaoru's shoulder amiably, as if they had been friends since grade school. "We're both closet neat freaks and we've decided to come out and show the world how anal we are about it."  
  
Kaoru threw off his arm in disgust. "Honestly Aoshi! I thought you wrote songs, if you had lyrics that cruel I'm glad you're out of work. Besides, now you got your sweat all over me." She grabbed hold of Kagome's elbow and moved to walk back towards her crates, all the while looking cautiously for Enishi. She hadn't seen him for a while now.  
  
"I see you brought your lovely friend to share in the private showing?" Sesshoumaru teased, earning a hearty laugh from Megumi, a look of mortification on Kagome, and an amused look from Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama, I couldn't help but hear of your desire to see the male in a more educating role. I wouldn't mind serving as your teacher in the more carnal things of life," Miroku greeted, as he strolled behind Kagome and his hand happened to fall on her rear.  
  
A terrifying growl courtesy of one unamused dog demon was enough to cause the young man to abruptly pull his hand away. Miroku laughed nervously before clearing his throat. "In my crate I found hemp and beads."  
  
"I'll have you know, I came to see what's in our crates, not to be teased by the likes of you," Kagome glared at both men in her company. "Aoshi had blankets and Kaoru had useful tools in hers." Kagome explained as she pulled her arm out of Kaoru's grasp so that she could place her hands on her hips and fume at Sesshoumaru properly.  
  
"Very well you insufferable woman," Sesshoumaru complained inaudibly as he allowed his poison claws to extend, the yellow fumes began to sizzle around the edges of the crates, he decided against ripping them to shreds as had been his original intention. He threw off the lid, embedding it in a nearby tree and barely missing Ayame's head in the process.  
  
"Watch it! You almost took my head off!" The red haired woman screamed angrily.  
  
"It's not like we would have lamented to have been rid of it," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at what was in his crate.  
  
"What is it?" Aoshi demanded as he joined the ensemble and peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "That's not bad. I'm not the biggest fan, but at least it is food that we don't have to hunt. It will definitely help in establishing security."  
  
"They can not possibly expect this Sesshoumaru to eat such a thing."  
  
Bankotsu walked back towards them, now wearing his swimming trunks after noticing all the upheaval his lack of clothing caused. No need to cause dissention that would only result in him being voted off the island first. "It could be worse. When I was in college I practically lived off that stuff."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Bankotsu on this one," Kagome replied reluctantly. "Ramen isn't such a bad thing. Let's see what's in my crate."  
  
Sesshoumaru acquiesced and melted some of the top of her crate so that the lid slid off easily. Megumi whistled at the sight. "Someone's going to be real happy in our camp."  
  
"Saito!" Kaoru yelled, gaining the attention of the man rather quickly. He walked towards them briskly, his hands jammed in his pockets, a non-too- happy expression etched across his features.  
  
"What is it Tanuki?" Saito barked at her, his little patience obviously gone.  
  
"I think you'll like what we've found in Kagome's crate." Kaoru informed him. He glared at her coldly before examining the contents of the crate. A large grin spread across his face as he plunged his hands greedily into the deep collection of cigarettes, cigars, and cigarette lighters.  
  
He immediately withdrew a box and started smoking in everyone's face. "If you don't mind, could you smoke elsewhere?" Megumi asked. "It is bad for our health," she choked out.  
  
Saito blew a large cloud directly at her face before turning towards Kagome. "I owe you." Then he walked off to enjoy his nicotine in private.  
  
"What else did everyone find in their crates?" Sesshoumaru demanded, taking command of the tribe. There needed to be a leader and he was the best candidate, mostly because he was superior to all the humans and that's basically all he was dealing with. He looked between Kagome, Kaoru, and Aoshi; they would make a strong alliance. Kagome had chosen her friends well.  
  
"Water bottles," Bankotsu answered.  
  
"Tea," Ayame replied. Aoshi's cobalt eyes lit up in excitement at the reply but he kept his facial expression icy and unattached. However, Kaoru caught the glitter in his eyes and nudged him gently in the ribs, he almost smiled down at her.  
  
"I actually found walkie-talkies." Megumi shared.  
  
Saito and Enishi had joined the group but were silent.  
  
"What did you have Enishi?" Kaoru inquired. He glared at her a moment. Then a half smile seemed to flirt across his lips.  
  
"I'll tell you if you come here, Kaoru," he offered. Kaoru looked hesitantly at her allies before walking towards the lion ready to pounce upon her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. She took a step back. Then another step back.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked, her face flushed of all color. Enishi shrugged.  
  
Aoshi quickly stood behind Kaoru, a hand upon each of her hips to steady her and keep her from toppling backwards. "What did he tell you?" He demanded, his voice hard as steel as his thumbs idly stroked the pale, bare skin of her hips.  
  
Kaoru shifted uncomfortably, whether from Aoshi's subconscious gestures or Enishi's words it was hard to determine. "I don't want to say," she whispered. Enishi laughed at her and then walked away from the group.  
  
"Saito?" Sesshoumaru commanded of the other man. The human threw his spent cigarette into the dirt and put it out with the toe of his boot. He gestured behind him to a crate.  
  
"It's full of bows and arrows. Anyone besides myself know how to shoot with them?"  
  
Kagome tentatively raised her hand, and when she noticed no one else was so she pulled Sesshoumaru's up with hers. He looked at her incredulously that she would dare to raise his hand. "I'll show you. You'll pick it up fast; you are after all the great Sesshoumaru."  
  
He couldn't argue with that logic so he allowed the slight on his independence to pass. "It sounds like all our items can be utilized to our benefit. I suggest we begin to build our shelter. Saito, you and Kagome will hunt for our dinner tonight. When you return we will have an adequate shelter made." Sesshoumaru gazed at Saito intently, who didn't waver in the slightest under the intensity of that glare rather impressively. "Something happens to her and I will floss using your spine."  
  
Saito flicked his second spent cigarette at the dog demon. "That's something I'd like to see you try." He replied, completely unaffected by the threat.  
  
Miroku positioned himself between Megumi and Ayame somehow during Sesshoumaru's orders. As the two women were listening attentively, his hands happened to fall to the small of their respective backs and then lower, lower, lower, until a pair of handprints graced his cheeks.  
  
Miroku raised his hands to his swelling cheeks but couldn't keep the smile off his face as he gave all the women an appreciative once over in their little bikini tops and short shorts. Yes, he could die and be happy.  
  
#################  
  
Enishi stood back and watched as the construction of the shelter took place. It didn't look bad; it actually looked rather professional. Sesshoumaru, Aoshi, Miroku, and even Bankotsu all seemed to be of the handy- man genre.  
  
However, Enishi wasn't satisfied. Was it perhaps because the architectural design was not his own? Not likely, he didn't care too much about that. It probably had to deal with the fact that the two women that annoyed him were fawning over him and the one he desired and her equally adorable friend were avoiding him.  
  
"Enishi? What are you thinking about?" Ayame asked, batting her eyes in what she must have assumed was an attractive manner.  
  
"Woman, if you do not stop pestering me I'll have to kill you." Enishi replied with no hint of teasing in his voice. The deadpan expression he gave her caused her to quickly walk away from him.  
  
On his other side, Megumi rolled her eyes at the retreating red head. "Some people just don't know how to take a hint."  
  
Enishi simply looked at her for a moment, finding it ironic that she didn't see the truth in that observation when it described her so very well.

He noticed that Kagome and Saito had returned, carrying some sort of dead animals. Apparently their hunt had been successful. He had kind of hoped that they would kill each other, accidentally of course.

A loud, shrill whistle disturbed everyone in the tribe. The construction of the shelter paused as Kagura came waltzing into the midst of their camp. Saito and Kagome dumped their kills onto the makeshift table formed by one of the crates.

Kagura looked around, assuring herself that she had gained everyone's attention.  
  
"Tonight, the first challenge will take place." Kagura began, she looked down at the clipboard in her hands before continuing, reading the details of the event.

"You have already proven that you are capable of swimming. That will prove useful in this next event. You shall as a group be floating in a raft approximately 1000 meters from the shore. You are to carry a torch, passing it amongst the group members; everyone must carry it for at least 10 meters before passing it to the next tribal member. The first team to short that lights their bonfire shall win. The other tribe will have their first tribal council and lose their first teammate."  
  
Everyone stood still, listening attentively to Kagura. "When does this begin?" Enishi demanded.  
  
Kagura turned a pair of crimson eyes to him. "In approximately one hour." She cast an impressed look over at Bankotsu, enjoying the eye candy. She had seen some of Soujiro's footage and was a bit disappointed to see him in trunks. "I suggest you wear swimwear, this event will be televised."

**TBC**

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, it's kind of hard to have so many characters involved in a story! Anyways, I'd say this tribe certainly has it better than the other! Your turn Koji!_**

_BelleDayNight_


	12. Chapter 12

First off, I'd like to start by thanking everyone who has stuck with this fic! I never intended to take this long in updating. (yes, I take full responsability) You guys are gems, and I give you all boxes of chocolate pocky for being such troopers! I won't keep you away from the goods any longer...so without further ado...

Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own them, and I doubt Belle does either.......or does she o.0

**Chapter 12:**

'Think of Kaoru, think of Kaoru...." Kenshin chanted in his mind repeatedly. He had been strolling around the makeshift camp enjoying the salty breeze that blew in from the ocean. when he inadvertently stumbled across Kikyo and Tomoe sunbathing...nude. He turned swifty away, his face matching his hair, when one of the girls looked up.

"Ah, Kenshin-san! Would you be kind enough to put some tanning lotion on my back?" Tomoe innocently acquiesced. It was as if being nude in a stranger's presence didn't faze either girl, if judging by Kikyo's nonchallant turn of her head away from the interraction.

"Umm, this one doesn't believe that would be very apropriate, that it would not." Kenshin hastily declined. Without turning around he quickly made his way for more safer territory.

"Well," Tomoe huffed, "You'd think he's never seen a naked girl before with the way he acts." She then turned to her companion, "Kikyo would you do it?"

Kikyo gave a short nod of her head before sitting up to apply the lotion. Both girls were desperate to catch the last bits of sun while it lasted. This was how Hiten found them.

"Ah beautiful vixens, do you need assistance with such a task?" He cooed as he walked to stand in a closer proximity.

"No thanks, we can manage on our own." Tomoe declined.

Hiten stifled a sigh of defeat, but remained long enough to inform the two women of the upcoming challenge.

"It starts in about thirty minutes ladies." Hiten concluded as he left the clearing, though not before stealing a last look behind him at the alluring sight. It wasn't often a guy got to watch two naked women rub lotion on each other.

'If this is what I have to look forward to while I'm here, then I don't want to go home!' Hiten thought. Granted the two girls weren't much to look at, they were, by far, better than what he had at home...his balding brother/roommate, who never helped with the bills. It was this fact that drove him to competing on Survivor to begin with. If their mother hadn't made him promise to take care of Manten, he'd have been on the streets long ago. He couldn't even bring home a girl for the night with out Manten scaring her off! 'Such is life.'

Inuyasha couldn't contain his excitement as the prospect of seeing his Kagome, if only briefly and as enemies, fleeted across his mind. He would be given a chance to see how she was fairing with her team, and hopefully be able to reinstate fear in those that would try to steal her away. Undoubtedly his performance in tonight's challenge would prove to all of his advantage in strength and cunning, therefore rendering all competition useless in their pursuits of his woman. He had it all planned.

A sinister smile crept over his face when his thoughts turned to his brother's soon to be bruised ego.

Sango was a bit ill-at-ease with the look Inuyasha was giving the air in front of him. No doubt he was thinking, which was a bit out of character for her friend. She could only imagine what his little mind could be conjuring. Her thoughts were torn away, though, by her new friend.

"Hey missy," Sanosuke greeted, "You lookin' forward to tonight's challenge?" He posted himself beside her. The fallen tree they used as a community bench groaned under the added weight, but held none-the-less.

They were both exhausted after building their camp. The only item found in the combined group's crates worth utilizing were some ugly blue tarps Hiten had managed to find. Said canvases were made into makeshift tents held down with some thick twigs turned stakes and a small branch to hold the material off the ground. The 'pup-tents' were barely able to house two people semi-comfortably.

In a nutshell, their camp looked pathetic. To make matters worse the only people that had lent aid to the construction were Inuyasha and Kenshin. Kouga had remained in hiding, while Misao continued looking for him. Hiten hadn't bothered along with Hiko. The other girls on the team adamantly refused to dirty themselves with 'man's work'.

Needless to say, their time was well spent, and exhausting. They had all decided on tent partners shortly afterwards. Those that were not in attendance would have to choose among themselves. Kenshin had chosen Inuyasha to be his partner since he didn't want to risk being stuck with any of the women, and Sanosuke had asked Sango for her company.

Kouga had suddenly found himself stuck with Tomoe. He hadn't liked the decision, but she was the only other member in attendance to be paired with, and she wasn't Misao. That had left Hiko, Hiten, Kikyo, and Misao to duke it out for their own tent mates.

**_#### some time later ####_**

There were a number of cameras fixed on the two teams. Many shifted nervously under their unblinking stare. Kenshin and Inuyasha, however, could care less what the cameras were doing. Their eyes were glued to the other team, or rather; two members of the other team.

Kagome and Kaoru didn't seem to notice seeing how they were too wrapped up in looking over the course. That's not what the two members of Morte saw though. What they were watching was how close Aoshi and Sesshoumaru seemed to have gotten to the two girls. Their girls.

Inuyasha had red flecks beginning to seep into his eyes when Sesshoumaru came closer to Kagome than was absolutely necessary. The white haired hanyou began to growl when said half-brother placed his arm casually around Kagome's shoulder and guided her to stand near the back of their team.

Kenshin looked warily at his tent mate and tried to pat his arm reassuringly as he followed his line of sight towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He knew exactly how the other man felt. He watched with narrowed amethyst eyes as Aoshi bent to whisper something in _his_ Kaoru's ear. The smile that curled her lips caused his own temper to rise. Automatically his hand went to his hip in reflex to draw a sword that wasn't there.

A voice cleared and everyone's attention was directed to the host of the show. Naraku smiled at them all. "I'm glad to see you all have survived your first few hours on the island. But the fun is over and now the challenges begin." He snapped his fingers and Kagura showed up holding a scroll that looked like some sort of old pirate map.

"Here are the rules, it's quite simple," Kagura began with a dull look to her dark ruby colored eyes as she stared at the scroll with a bored expression. "Three representatives of each team will run the aquatic obstacle course you see before you." She gestured to an intricate set up in the coastal waters.

There was a jet ski, bobbing orange flags, and an open expanse of water that led to a drifting raft about two hundred yards away from shore. "You have two minutes to choose three individuals to represent you." Naraku explained and then began to look pointedly at his watch.

The teams quickly conferred.

The two minutes elapsed and Naraku crossed his arms waiting to hear the decisions.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward to represent his team. "We have chosen myself, Aoshi, and Kagome."

Inuyasha stepped up, glaring at his half-brother with utter contempt. "We have chosen myself, Kenshin, and Misao."

Naraku pointed a finger towards one of the camera men, a young man by the name of Soujiro. He gestured for him to have a close-up of the teams. "Very well, I shall honor two of the three requests." He walked towards Sesshoumaru's team and gently pushed Kagome to stand back with the rest of her tribe. He selected Ayame who was busy polishing her nails and pulled her alongside a stunned and visibly annoyed Sesshoumaru and Aoshi.

Naraku then nodded his head at Kagura. She gently pushed Misao out of the lineup with Kenshin and Inuyasha and selected Sango in her stead. Kenshin and Inuyasha shrugged. Sango was athletic too.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aoshi demanded, an icy chill dripping from his voice.

Naraku smiled, cinnamon eyes twinkling. "I'm the host, I make the rules," he answered simply.

As to be expected, the race was easily won.

Standing upon the drifting raft, awaiting his teammate, Sesshoumaru was livid. His claws were already dripping poison, slowly consuming the wooden raft. Ayame was the slowest person he had the misfortune of knowing.

It was as if she wasn't even trying. She kept glancing behind her towards Kouga and glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Wench hurry up!" Sesshoumaru demanded, having lost all patience. He could see his younger half-brother standing upon the shore, talking to Kagome. He could also see Aoshi standing on shore with eyes narrowed in rage at the red haired fluezy that was costing them the race!

Sesshoumaru could stand the humiliation of losing no more and took off flying towards the shore. He paused only briefly to pick up the drowned red haired woman on his way. He dropped her in the sand roughly as he strolled towards Naraku and glared down at the shorter man menacingly.

Naraku only smiled. "Looks like I'll be seeing your tribe at the council tonight."

"I'm sorry for your loss Kaoru-dono," Kenshin told his girlfriend softly as he stood beside her on the beach. His eyes were full of adoration for the peaceful young woman who's heart would reach out for whomever was in need.

Kaoru kissed him quickly on the cheek and rushed towards the visibly upset Ayame. "It's okay dear, it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be in that competition." Kaoru tried to assure the angry young woman.

Ayame brushed her off, sending Kaoru falling into the sand with a bewildered expression. Kenshin began to rush to her aid, but was beat by Aoshi who was immediately at her side and helping her rise. He steadied her with a hand at her back as they watched Ayame storm over towards Kouga, who was trying to hide behind the large figure of Sanosuke.

"This is all your fault!" Ayame shrieked. She grabbed hold of Kouga's dark ponytail and tugged hard, causing the wolf demon to cry out in pain. "I shouldn't even be at this hell hole and all you've done is avoid me!"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and everyone was silent, giving him their full attention. His presence simply demanded full attention.

"We shall head back to camp to discuss this." He informed all the participants. Sesshoumaru yanked Kagome possessively out of Inuyasha's arms. "We do not fraternize with the enemy." He informed her.

Kenshin moved to stand beside Inuyasha as they watched their girlfriends being pulled away rather possessively by two men that were certainly not themselves. "I suppose I could point out the obvious thing. We did win." Kenshin replied, trying to calm himself and his friend down.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the retreating backs of the rival tribe. "Then why am I feeling like I'm the one losing?"

_**#### Later that night ####**_

It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that Ayame would be the first individual voted off the island. Her torch was extinguished after Naraku read the unanimous vote to cast her off the island. At least she held no anger about her rejection.

She even mustered a smile at her former teammates as she walked away from the tribal council.

Aoshi touched Kaoru's arm, drawing her attention. The young woman looked forlorn at the retreating figure. "She didn't want to be here," he assured her softly.

Kaoru sighed as she allowed her gaze to drift over her teammates. "I just hope that when we vote people off it's not a popularity contest."

"We will vote off the weakest link," Saito assured her, butting into the conversation as he sat beside her.

Enishi snorted at the comment. "Yeah right, like this show ever has people with noble intentions. They always start to vote off the strongest competition when the time gets closer." He retorted cynically.

"Well we're different people playing this game," Kagome argued stepping into the discussion. "We don't have to play by the same rules. We can play as the game is meant to be played. The best of the best are the ones that stay."

Megumi looked about to protest to that comment, but the looming figure of Sesshoumaru rising to his feet ended the discussion. "We head back to our camp."

123456789123456789123456789

I would like to thank Belle for helping me complete this chapter! My muse abandoned me and it would have taken a crap-load of a longer time to get this out. TT. THANX BELLE!!! well you guys know what to do...even if you don't want to do it for me, at least give belle your gratitude! Please REVIEW!


End file.
